Crime and Punishment
by AllyJ39
Summary: Reid,Morgan,and JJ are kidnapped by an unsub who has something against the team and them but when new secrets come to light, the three must rely on each other and trust their team to find them before it is too late(co-writer EmilyJade4499) ***Rated M just in case ***Semi-established Prentiss/Morgan ***Eventual Morgan/Reid ***Minor swearing and other possible not so great stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys AllyJ39 and EmilyJade4499 here! We decided we wanted to co-write a story and this is our creation! We really hope you enjoy it and if you do please let us know by reading and reviewing! We will be updating every day or else every other but will let you know when that is going to happen!**

Also,be sure to check out our other stories we have written and let us know your thoughts!

We are sad to announce that we do not own Criminal Minds but someday we would love to.

Happy reading:)

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we could be in if anyone found out about this?" Emily asked in between kisses from Derek Morgan.

"That's why no one finds out,princess," Morgan pinned Emily underneath him and kissed her again.

"Morgan.."Emily trailed off as he pressed his lips to hers and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Shhh,you know how much you have want this."

Emily sighed because she knew he was right,just like he was every other time they were together.

* * *

The car outside Emily's house was hidden in the shadows. The lights were turned off and the car wasn't running so to anyone walking by it looked just like a plain old parked car.

The driver slipped out and shut the door quietly. He needed to go completely unseen. He found the small opening in the hedge and crawled through it. Thankfully the bedroom he needed to see into was on the bottom floor.

The guy positioned himself just under the window and used his makeshift boom stick with a camera on it to snap pictures. He could only hope for the best. He took pictures at different angles hoping to get a variety to use.

Once he was finished he went back through the hedge and got into his car. He had two more visits to make. He was thankful that Derek Morgan had made it easy for him by going to Emily's house instead of his own.

"Miss JJ and I hope you make this just as easy for me as your dear friend did," The man said as he drove off towards JJ's house.

* * *

JJ turned up the music as her favorite song came on the radio. She turned off the water and started dancing around the kitchen and singing as she wiped down the counters. Tonight was a night off for the members of the BAU and she was determined to make the best of it by cleaning her messy house.

She heard a small beep and pulled out her phone and saw a text from Garcia, 'Drinks in an hour?'

JJ smiled and wrote back yes with a smiley face. She would be finished cleaning by then a drink sounded fantastic after their last case.

She finished vacuuming and dusting and then headed to her bedroom to get changed,she never noticed the man,hidden in the bushes,snapping pictures of her as she cleaned and got changed.

* * *

"This is much to easy for me. I thought at least one of you would challenge me," the mad said to himself.

He smiled as took picture after picture of the dancing blonde. He watched as she danced down a hall where he lost sight of her and then reappeared in her bedroom window. She moved over and partially closed the curtains. The man grinned,she was much to care free.

* * *

Reid settled into his favorite chair with an old book. The last case had taken its toll on the young genius and he needed time to himself.

He took a drink of coffee and opened the book. It was a classic and would definitely help him sleep.

Reid felt himself growing drowsy and headed to his bed where he was bound to get more sleep. He turned off the lights and settled into morning was bound to come quickly.

He was just about asleep when he remembered that he needed to shut the curtains. He had recently switched apartments due to issues with his old one and was now on the bottom floor. He was unaccustomed to having to have his windows shut and never remembered to close them or the curtains. Reid rolled out of bed and started shutting them when he thought he saw a shadow outside his window,he leaned out but figured it was just a branch or something, "Calm down,Spencer. There is nothing out there," he said to himself as he partially shut the window and closed the curtains.

* * *

"How wrong you are, ," the man said under his breath, "How very very wrong you are."

* * *

The man went back to his car and drove back home. It was time to develop the pictures and see what he had.

He started with Derek Morgan first. He looked at all his pictures and was very happy with what he had. He had Morgan working out at the gym,running in the neighborhood,playing with his dog,out for drinks with the team,and his personal favorite-him with one miss Emily Prentiss.

He moved on to JJ next. He had pictures of her reading files at the coffee shop,her out shopping by herself and with Penelope Garcia. His favorite one was of her,Spencer Reid,and Derek Morgan-their arms interlocked as they walked side by side down the steps.

The last pictures he developed were of Spencer Reid. He figured this kid to be the easiest target based on the pictures. He had some of him sitting alone on the metro,drinking coffee in the coffee shop,and of him sitting in the park reading a book.

"Enjoy your time while you can because I promise you,you're going to wish for it back once I get ahold of you," the man said as he hung the pictures up to dry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeelllooo readers:) EmilyJade and AllyJoy here presenting to you another chapter! We want to thank all of you who have reviewed and given us your thoughts! We really appreciate it! So without further adieu(if that's the proper spelling) We give to you chapter 2!**

We STILL don't own criminal minds but that doesn't mean you can't review

Happy Reading:)

"Hey," Emily greeted, falling down into her seat.

"Hi." Reid and Morgan replied in unison.

"You look like hell, Princess…" Morgan laughed, wadding up a piece of paper before beaming at her head.

"Thanks." She replied dryly.

"Hate to break up this lovely party, but we have a case. Briefing room in 5." JJ called, leaving her office and walking across the bullpen.

* * *

"Come on, Princess… you know you want me…" the camera snapped as Emily straddled Morgan. The two had been on a case for a few days and when they got back, he had been waiting.

He was watching them through the open window in Emily's living room, snapping pictures of the two agents. Their lips met briefly before Emily Prentiss disappeared into another room, "You'd think for FBI agents, they'd be a bit more cautious…" the man laughed gruffly, snapping another picture as Derek Morgan entered the room behind her and immediately pushed her into the wall.

The two agents fought with each other, items of clothing being lost in the process. The man set his camera to record as the woman dropped to her knees.

* * *

JJ flung herself down onto Reid's couch, her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" the woman cried.

The young boy awkwardly stroked the blonde hair back. "You know, 57% of men admit to having been unfaithful in relationships…. At least Will told you…" Reid reasoned.

"I guess you're right…" she moved so that her head was in the boy's lap and he stroked the girl's arm.

The camera snapped multiple photos, the cameraman smiling. "Too easy…" he said.

Reid raised his head and looked toward the window, thinking he heard something. "Did you hear that?" he asked JJ.

"I didn't hear anything, Spence." The woman leaned up and pressed her lips against his cheek comfortingly.

Another lovely photo.

* * *

The man tacked the recently developed photos to the wall before stepping back, a crooked grin stretching across his scarred face. He had completely coveted a wall with research. He knew everything there was to know - and then some.

* * *

"Jayje? Can I talk to you for a second?" Emily asked, closing the door behind her as she entered JJ's office.

"Sure thing, Em." JJ stood from her chair and perched on the front of her desk as Emily took a seat in the chair.

"JJ... I... I've done something horrible..." Emily stammered, avoiding JJ's eyes.

"Em. You can talk to me about anything. You know that. What's going on?" JJ squatted down in front of her friend and took the woman's hands in hers.

Another picture. The FBI was not too protective of their agents' privacy.

"I'm late..." Emily stated, finally meeting JJ's eyes.

"Late? What?" JJ was completely lost.

"I'm 5 weeks past my period, Jay..." Emily let out a shaky sigh, her usually rigid shoulders slumping forward.

"Em...are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yea..." Emily stifled a sob, seeing the genuine care and love in the blonde's eyes.

"Ha-have you tested?" JJ asked, moving to sit on the arm of the chair.

"No... I... I can't Jay. What...what if I am?" Emily let herself lean into JJ's embrace.

The camera clicked a few times, capturing the two women.

"Em, you can't just ignore this. I'll tell you what. We're off tomorrow, so girl's night in tonight. Just you and me. We'll figure this whole thing." JJ held the older woman tightly for a moment, ignoring her rigidness.

"JJ, I'm not taking a freaking test with you!" Emily shrieked quietly.

"Oh yes you are. End of discussion. I'm coming over tonight and that's the end of it. I'll see you tonight."

The man snapped one last picture as JJ kissed Emily's forehead gently.

* * *

"Think you can handle this yourself?" JJ asked, handing the pregnancy test to Emily.

A picture of the two holding the test.

"If you're asking if you need to assist me in urinating on a stick, I will not hesitate to hurt you..." Emily teased, trying to sound important.

Emily walked slowly to her bathroom and slid her pants down to the floor and sat down. A few moments later, she returned to JJ and sat on the couch.

"So?" JJ asked.

"So what?"

"What's the result?" JJ asked, shoving Emily.

"I don't know. You have to wait..." Emily trailed off, thinking about what a positive test would mean.

"Oh... Em?" JJ was suddenly whispering.

"Hm?"

"Who?" JJ asked the question Emily had been dreading.

"You don't want to know, Jayje. I promise." Emily avoided JJ's gaze, knowing she couldn't lie to the blonde.

"I do. Tell me." JJ pressured.

"...Derek..." Emily breathed quietly.

The man stopped his recording after JJ's eyes flew open in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**AllyJoy and EmilyJade here and we bring to you another chapter. We really appreciate you guys reading it and hope you continue to enjoy it. Please keep the reviews coming! We appreciate hearing from you all! We will be updating again tomorrow so stay tuned!**

Happy reading:)

"Em,you are kidding right?" JJ stared at her friend not sure how she felt about it exactly.

"I know,okay? Oh my gosh,what am I going to do?"

"Nothing,just calm down and wait and see what the results say."

Emily clenched her shaking hands,she wanted the test to be negative but she had that feeling that it wasn't going to be.

"Em,you need to go check and see," JJ said gently.

Emily stood up and took a deep breath and walked towards the bathroom,this was it-the moment of truth.

* * *

Reid stretched out on Morgan's couch and sighed. Morgan had invited him over for a guy's night and Reid had readily accepted. Morgan had been super busy lately and they hadn't hung out much and Reid missed it.

"Comfy over there,pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he mixed up drinks in the kitchen for the two of them.

"Very much so,thanks for having me over tonight."

"Anytime,we haven't hung out much lately outside of work and since tomorrow is our day off I figured why not go crazy and invite you over."

Reid sat up and laughed as Morgan handed him his drink and a bowl of popcorn, "So what are we going to watch tonight?"

"Well it is football night..."

"Morgan,no way are we watching football."

"Why not?I'll teach it to you as the game goes on."

"Please?" Reid batted his brown eyes at Morgan and smiled when Morgan sighed.

"Fine,you win. But,we have to watch a movie that I agree to."

"Sounds fair to me. How does Star Trek sound?"

* * *

"Garcia?It's JJ,are you busy?"

"I was just going to call and see if you and Emily wanted to hang out,what's going on?"

"I'm at Emily's and we need you."

"Is she hurt?Are you hurt?Oh my gosh I'll be right over."

JJ laughed, "No,no one is hurt but Em needs us right now."

"What's happening?"

"I'll explain when you get here,truthfully I really don't even know."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes,sweet cheeks."

JJ hung up the phone and waited for Emily to come back from the bathroom with the results. She knew Emily wouldn't be mad that she had called Garcia.

* * *

The two men watched 'The Godfather' in almost complete silence. Every once in awhile,Reid would chime in with some random fact that would earn him a pillow to the head.

Although both men we relatively silent,their minds suggested otherwise.

Reid couldn't stop thinking about what Will had done to JJ and how hurt she was by his betrayal. He knew he was the only one she had told which meant that he couldn't even talk to Morgan about it if he wanted too. Besides,everyone loved Will and even though he had hurt JJ it would hurt the team knowing that he had hurt her. They treated him like he was family and so by hurting JJ,he had hurt all of them.

Morgan tried to stay focused on the movie but his thoughts kept drifting towards Emily. She had been acting a little off at work lately but more so today then any other day. He shot her a quick text that he figured would go unanswered because she had plans with JJ and probably Garcia earlier tonight.

Both men attempted to keep their thoughts on the movie but once in awhile found themselves slipping back into memories.

* * *

"Em? It's JJ and Garcia. Open the door,"JJ knocked gently and then shoved the door open where Emily was pressing against it.

"Come on,Em. You are kinda scaring us,"Garcia said softly as JJ shoved a little harder.

Emily moved so her back was against the wall to let her two friends in.

JJ and Garcia each sat on one side of Emily as she held the stick that showed a tiny pink cross.

Both girls wrapped their arms around Emily who stayed stiff for a moment but them melted into their arms.

"What am I going to do?" She asked them quietly.

"Are you going to tell him?" JJ asked her.

"I don't even know who 'him' is," Garcia laughed quietly.

Emily mumbled out a name and Garcia looked at JJ, "I'm sorry did you just say?"

"Morgan,yeah I did."

"Oh Emily that's adorable. I'm so hap-" Garcia stopped speaking after a look from JJ, "I mean,oh Emily I don't know what to say."

"Me either," Emily said softly.

JJ unwrapped her arms from Emily and stood up, "Come on girls,let's move this to the living room where we can at least be comfortable," she reached down a hand to Emily and Garcia who grasped them and pulled themselves up.

* * *

Emily laid awake on her couch. Garcia was sound asleep on the chair and JJ was curled up on the floor.

Her mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that she was pregnant. She rubbed her hand over her stomach and thought about how in nine months she would have a little baby to hold. She wanted a child but not yet. She wasn't ready and she knew Morgan wasn't ready to be a dad.

There was no way she could tell him. He would hate her and she couldn't have that. Besides,it was partially his fault she was in this mess. She had told him again and again that they should be careful but he never listened,but then again she never really pressed the issue either.

Her phone lit up and she saw she had a few messages from Derek, the latest having just come in a minute ago, 'Hey princess,have fun tonight?'

She debated writing back but figured he may get suspicious if she didn't, 'yeah,did you?'

'Not as much fun as I would have had with you ;)'

Emily rolled her eyes,he was such a guy, 'Haha,I'm going to sleep ttyl'

'Night Em xo'

Emily flipped over her phone and went to sleep.

* * *

"Hello?" JJ moved to the kitchen hoping not to wake a sleeping Emily and Garcia.

"JJ?Is Prentiss and Garcia with you?" Hotch asked.

" 's up?"

"I need you down at work as soon as you can. I know we were supposed to have a day off but we have a potential case."

"What do you mean potential?"

"I'll explain when you guys get here," Hotch hung and left JJ listening to the dial tone.

* * *

Morgan dropped his phone twice before he finally answered it, "Morgan."

"Derek?It's Hotch,I need you and Reid down at the office as soon as you can."

"Why?What's going on? I thought we had a day off?"

"Yeah we were supposed to until-well just get down here and I'll explain everything. Rossi is already here and the girls will be here soon so hurry."

"Yea-" Morgan wasn't given a chance to say anything more because Hotch had already hung up.

"Hey Reid,get up kid. We got a case."

* * *

The two boys strolled into the office right behind the girls and headed straight up to the briefing room where Hotch and Rossi were standing there waiting.

"Sorry to call you all in on your day off but it was necessary," Hotch said as his team sat around the table.

"This was delivered about 7 am this morning and said on the envelope that it was for the BAU. I opened the letter and this is what it said," Hotch clicked a button and a letter appeared on the screen for the team to read:  
_BAU,  
I do apologize for having this delivered on your day off but well,time is of the essence. I trust that your tech skills are not only up to date on the latest technology but able to go back in time.  
I give to you a projector and one reel-for now. The rest will be arriving over time. I trust you can figure out exactly how to work it,if you can't then I guess you aren't the brightest nor the greatest team around.  
Watch each other and the others around you closely because they hold the key.  
Until next time._

"No signature?" Reid asked.

"Nothing,this was all there was note wise. He also included a projector and a reel,"Hotch said grimly.

"Did anyone see anything?" Morgan asked.

"Nope,it was literally just sitting right outside the door,the camera only saw the postman drop it off."

"Did any-"Emily was about to ask when Hotch cut her off, "He's real,he has been working with the postal service for 20 years."

"Right,"Emily shot Hotch a small smile.

"So what do we do?" JJ asked looking at Hotch and Rossi.

"We watch the reel and then we go from there,Garcia hook this up?"

"Of course my daring leader," Garcia said as she set it up and started the reel.

* * *

"That's it?" Morgan asked as the team stared at the screen.

"I think he is trying to tell us something," Reid murmured, "I mean,why send a blank reel? THe only reason I can think of is to tell us that he is starting clean. A whole new set of kills or I guess kill,I don't know but it's blank for a reason."

"Reid's right,this wasn't a mistake or an accident. Why he left it blank I have no idea but I guess we are going to find out," Rossi said.

"So what do we do?" JJ asked.

"I guess we wait,keep an eye on each other and the people around us like the unsub said."

"He says that we and the others hold the key,what could he mean by that?" Emily asked,this whole thing was completely bizarre.

"I don't know,I wish I did but I don't," Hotch said as he flipped off the switch to the projector.

"So we wait," Rossi said in a very matter of fact tone.

"Sounds like fun," Morgan said as he threw leaned back in his chair.

Not one of them expected what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you lovely readers:) We cannot say how much we love and appreciate you guys reading and reviewing this story! So please keep it up! Another update shall be happening in the near future of today! I don't know when but there will be one so stay tuned.**

Happy reading:)

AllyJoy and EmilyJade

JJ stopped in the drive way of her house and closed her eyes. She loved her job, but sometimes it was a bit much.

The new projector had been taxing all of their minds for days as they attempted to figure it out. They hadn't gotten anywhere with it and it was clearly starting to frustrate everyone,including Hotch.

She trudged up the stairs and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, she found the lights were out and walked downstairs to the circuit breaker.

* * *

"Why hello, Jennifer." A man's voice rang out.

JJ jumped, whirling around to face the voice. She drew herself up taller as a man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and burly, his pale skin covered mostly by clothing. His hair was hidden under a baseball cap and sunglasses covered his eyes.

JJ reached for her gun casually, "What… who're you?!" she demanded.

"That's not important, Jennifer… but I'll tell you this. I can honestly say this will end better for you if you cooperate,and good luck with that gun-you left it in your car" The man laughed and approached her with a handful of rope.

JJ backed up slowly as the man got closer and closer until he had her pinned against the wall.

"This won't hurt,I promise." He whispered as she fought and kicked, unable to affect the man.

* * *

"Where's JJ?" Reid wondered out loud, sitting down in the briefing room.

"She won't answer." Hotch replied curtly. "Garcia, roll it." Garcia loaded a new film reel into the old projector and set it to play.

* * *

"Hello, BAU team! Welcome!" a voice boomed, from a black screen, "I just thought I'd give you guys a little motivation to play nice."

The voice laughed and something was removed from the lens.

Garcia whimpered into Morgan's shoulder at what they saw.

It was a white walled room with a white floor. The room was empty except for one thing. On the far wall, a blonde woman was bound against the woman. Her wrists were bound above her head and her ankles to the floor. She wore tattered jeans and an FBI tank top.

"Say hello, Jennifer.," the man instructed, moving his camera closer to the young woman.

JJ kept her head down and refused to look at the camera. She was quiet.

"You want to be stubborn? Fine. Then I'll just have the boy motivate you," the man barked, backing his camera away,"Trust me, BAU. You aren't going to want to see this."

Something dropped over the lens once again. There was silence for a few moments before a blood curdling scream ripped through the air. Reid clenched his eyes and Morgan patted him on the shoulder. Emily sat silently, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Would you like to try again?" The lens was uncovered and Hotch groaned at JJ. Blood poured from her abdomen, soaking her shirt.

"Hello." JJ whispered, looking up, but not at the camera.

"Jennifer, this is your last chance or he comes back." the man informed her.

Gritting her teeth, JJ looked directly into the camera,"Hello."

The reel ran out and the team simply sat for a moment, Garcia sobbing quietly.

"...how?" Emily was the first to speak, staring still at the screen.

* * *

Garcia had been working all morning as the team paced the bullpen trying to figure out how this had happened. As the mail was delivered to each individual desk, they all froze and stared at the package on Emily's desk. The entire team raced into the briefing room where Garcia was already putting in the reel.

* * *

"Hello, BAU!" the eerie voice greeted them. The screen was monopolized by JJ's bloody figure. She stared into the camera, a silent plea for help.

"So, I've decided I am going to be nice to little Jennifer. That is, IF you play nice. I want Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. They are to be bound at the wrists and ankles and placed at a location written on the inside of the box this came in. You will leave the two of them there, and I will allow little JJ to live a bit longer."

"Don't do it!" JJ shouted, her eyes flickering warily past the camera.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... You know what that means, Jennifer. We'll get to your punishment later. So, BAU. You have until 8:00 tonight. I'll see you soon, Derek. Same goes for you, Reid."

* * *

Reid was sitting at the location designated by the unknown UnSub with Derek next to him. There was no doubt in his mind that he was safe. They were tied loosely to allow access to their weapons when the time came.

Reid felt the man creep up behind them. He spun around as Derek rolled and kicked the man behind him. Gunfire came seemingly out of nowhere and Morgan and Reid took that as their cue to run for cover at their designated spot.

Reid was about to ask a question when he was grabbed from behind.

Morgan looked over beside him, only to see thin air where Reid had been. He turned quickly, searching frantically for the boy.

As he turned, something slammed into his head sending him into darkness.

* * *

Hearing a noise behind her, Emily turned sharply, gun drawn. She approached the noise silently, ready for everything but what she saw.

"JJ!" Emily hissed, dropping to the ground beside her friend. Emily quickly undid the gag on her mouth. JJ lost it, sobbing on her friend's shoulder.

"Em..." she tried to choke out. Emily was knocked back as a man dressed in black strode over to JJ. Snatching Emily's gun from the ground, the man trailed the end across JJ's cheek.

"Leave her alone!" Emily demanded, crawling toward her friend. The man simply cackled.

"I'll make you a deal. Let me take her back to them, then take me instead." Emily begged, carefully touching the white bandage that covered JJ's shoulder.

"No!" JJ tried to scream before the man backhanded her across the cheek. The man considered this carefully for a few moments before nodding.

"You'll take her to them and return to me. If you don't, Morgan dies." the man stated, stepping back from JJ's frail body.

Emily quickly wrapped her arms around the woman, lifting her like a small child. Adjusting to the weight of her colleague, Emily slowly trudged out of the trees and into the line of sight of Hotch.

JJ tried to protest, but Emily's face silenced her. She knew she'd get nowhere with Emily.

Hotch sprinted over to Emily, followed closely by Rossi.

"She's lost a lot of blood..." Emily began, transferring JJ to Hotch. Silent tears streamed down JJ's face as Emily hugged her tightly.

"Em... I love you." JJ croaked, trying to persuade her to stay.

"I... I think I dropped my badge. I'll be right back." Emily lied, turning quickly to sprint back into the trees. She stood tall as the man bound her wrists behind her back, forcing her ahead of him through the trees.

* * *

The group of officers that were with the BAU managed to arrest at least three people involved but what they didn't realize was that two of the officers were aiding the enemy.

"Rossi,I can't find Morgan or Reid," Hotch called frantically as an EMT worked on JJ.

"Emily never came back,Hotch what happened?" Rossi asked as he gave out the names of the missing.

"Something went wrong,someone slipped through the cracks and now we are down three people,"Hotch's cool demeanor was slipping right before Rossi's eyes.

"We'll find them,Aaron. Don't worry,we will find them and bring them home."

* * *

Garcia held JJ's hand as JJ told her what had happened. She had come clean to Hotch and Rossi earlier who were upset but understood that Emily would die for her friends rather then have them be in harms way.

"It's going to be fine JJ,we will find them."

"What if we don't?It's my fault. It's almost like the Hankel case all over again except this time Emily willingly took my place."

Garcia squeezed JJ's hand, "Close your eyes and try and get some sleep okay?"

JJ nodded,only to please Garcia but in her head she was thinking about everything that had gone wrong in the past few hours.

* * *

The man laughed as he tied up Morgan,Reid, and Emily. He filmed his next little segment and got it ready to go and then had it delivered. The BAU would love their surprise from him,soon secrets of the team would be revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh! The excitement that another chapter is done is way high for both of us! We really hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you guys let us know but reviewing:) Thanks for reading and now I,AllyJoy,am doing a shameless plug for EmilyJade's new story that she just posted..so once you finish reading this chapter(and reviewing) go check her story out!**

Happy reading:) EmilyJade and AllyJoy

Elle Greenaway walked confidently back into the building she had left so many years ago. A call from her former boss made her grab a suitcase and head back to Quantico. She entered the door into the bullpen and was pulled into a hug by Garcia.

"Oh my little warrior,I have missed you so much," Garcia exclaimed as she held her arms away,giving her a full view of the agent who had walked away.

"I've missed you too,Garcia," Elle said looking around, "So what happened? Hotch didn't say much,just that he needed my help."

"Agent Greenaway,always a pleasure," a deep voice said.

Elle turned around, "Jason Gideon,rumor has it you walked away away not long after me."

Jason gave her a small smile, "I understand why you left but now we are needed."

Elle smiled, "Our family needs us."

Garcia wiped a tear from her eye, "Once we bring our three babies home,my family will be complete."

Elle linked her arm with Garica, "Let's go see what we can do."

Jason looked around as they walked to the briefing room where Rossi and Hotch were waiting, "I'm only doing this for you,Reid. I lost you once and I refuse to do it again," he said quietly to himself.

* * *

Reid woke up to find his arms bound above his head and his legs tied together and attached to the wall. He looked over on his left and saw Morgan and Emily in the same position.

"Nice of you to finally wake up,"Morgan attempted a joke.

"Emily?What are you doing here?" Reid asked as he tried to ignore the pounding in his head.

"Yeah,how did you end up here Princess?"

"Now isn't the time to ask questions,we need to figure out where we are and how we got here. Our plan was practically foolproof,"Emily said,purposefully ignoring their questions.

"Someone knew what we were planning. Also,there were more then just the one unsub which means he has partners,and a few of them is my guess,"Morgan added, "Reid,what do you got?"

"A serious headache but seriously. Well we know that at least-,"Reid stopped talking as a man entered the room.

* * *

"Everyone clear on what needs to happen?" Hotch asked his team.

"Clear as ice," Elle said.

"You know if Reid was here he would say that ice isn't really clear it's actaully-,"Garcia stopped after a look from Rossi.

"That's one thing I miss about this,Reid's random ramblings,"Elle said as she got up to follow David Rossi to the scene where everything had happened.

"I just miss Reid,period," Gideon said as he waited for Hotch to get the list so they could interview everyone who was there last night when all things went to hell.

* * *

" you finally decided to join us I can see," the man said as he looked at the three agents, "I do apologize about that,I knew you were smaller then the rest but not that much smaller that it would knock you out so much longer."

"What are we doing here?" Derek asked bravely.

"Good question . You see,I have this thing with secrets. I really hate them and it seems like all of you are hiding secrets. Jennifer had a huge secret but as you can see,she is no longer with us," the man laughed as looks crossed Reid and Morgans face, "I don't mean she is dead,at least not to my knowledge but over here sacrificed herself for her friend."

Morgan and Reid both looked at Emily who avoided looking at them.

"Now,I know you are wondering why she would do something like that. I know I am. You see gentlemen, is keeping a huge secret. One she just discovered not too long ago," Emily let out a gasp, "Yes Emily,I know your secret. You see I know everything about each of you. I know your schedules,your routines,your deepest darkest secrets. I know everything. But,before we get down to details we need to get you a little fixed up for my tape.

* * *

"So,Reid and Morgan were here when the shots came,"Elle walked in a circle, "But headed for cover over to that tree after attempting to take out two attackers."

Rossi positioned himself in the bushes behind where Morgan and Reid would have been hiding,"So you're Reid and Morgan and you are crouching back here and attempting to shoot without drawing too much attention to yourself. I come up quietly behind you and you being so focused on shooting that you don't notice me."

Elle felt Rossi behind her, "Yeah but how did he knock out two agents at once?Especially Morgan..."

"A few things could have happened. One,he hit them across the back of the head really hard."

"But then he would have had to drag them both away in a short amount of time,"Elle looked back at Rossi, "What if he took Reid first? Reid is,no offense to him,is weaker then Morgan and if he took Reid and Morgan looked over and saw Reid missing he would panic and look around which would give the unsub an opportunity to take Morgan out."

Rossi looked at Elle, he wondered why she had walked away from a job that she was clearly good at.

"Don't profile me,Rossi. I walked away for reasons you will never understand."

"Fair enough. I think you may be right,but that means there were more then two or three unsubs."

"Yeah,there had to be at least four people to help. You have your main unsub and then his team."

"Great,so basically we are looking for five people. Hotch is going to love this one," Rossi said as he flipped open his phone to place the call.

* * *

Morgan refused to cry out as the blows kept coming from all angles. Reid and Emily begged the man to stop but he didn't let up.

"Stop,just stop it-please,"Emily cried out.

The man stopped when he heard the crack in Emily's voice, "Why are you feeling bad for ?"

"Emily,don't answer him. I can handle it."

"Answer me,Emily or is next."

"Em-don't do it. It's fine,I can take it," Reid said.

"5 seconds. 5...4...3...2...,"

"YES," Emily blurted out.

"Secret number one,Emily has feelings for a certain Derek Morgan," the unsub laughed and turned towards the corner of the room, "Did you hear that Agent Hotchner? Emily Prentiss likes Derek Morgan."

Emily felt her face heat up and Morgan tried to get her attention to tell her that he felt the same but she wouldn't look at him.

"So we got one secret out. But guess what? There are still more to be revealed. ,anything you would like to contribute?"

Reid looked at the man,he wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Since Jennifer isn't here to tell us what she has been hiding,you can share on her behalf."

"I do-don't know what you are talking about," Reid stuttered and Morgan cursed silently, Reid knew exactly what the man was talking about he could hear it in his voice.

"Two options . Either you tell and Morgan and Prentiss get to have a little-shall we say,fun? Or you can keep your mouth shut and take the punishment. Your call. I win either way."

Emily looked instantly at Morgan who felt his stomach churn. He loved Emily but that love was for the two of them and the two of them only.

"I-I'll take the punishment," Reid said,his voice shaking.

"I was hoping for the other choice but very well. Morgan and Emily,I'll deal with you later. Reid,you will be coming with me but first..." The man moved to quickly for any of the agents to react. He took the knife and stabbed Reid in the gut as he covered his mouth with a rag,causing Reid to feel drowsy almost instantly.

The last thing he saw was his own blood forming a puddle below him.

* * *

"I don't know,one second I was shooting and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with people standing around me," The young officer looked down.

"Thank you for your help,I'm glad you are alright," Gideon opened the door and the young officer shuffled out.

Hotch moved into the room and stood next to Gideon, "Get anything?"

"Nothing,no one seems to know anything."

"Great,another dead end. Also,Rossi just called and he and Elle believe there is a team of people,at least five of them."

"That's what I was figuring after hearing and interviewing a bunch of officers who were knocked out."

Hotch sat down at the interrogation table. He didn't know where to go from here,they were stuck until the unsub sent another reel.

"Excuse,Agent Gideon?" The young officer who had just been released came back into the room.

Jason looked at Hotch and then back at the young man, "Yeah?"

"I just remembered,my partner. He wasn't my usual one. He was from task force two. I don't know it just seemed weird,when he was shooting it didn't seem like he was really shooting at anything."

"Task force two?" Hotch looked up sharply.

"Yeah, his name was Officer Johnson."

Hotch looked at Gideon, "We didn't call in task force two."

* * *

"He is going to fine,Em," Morgan tried to reassure Emily who was visibly shaking.

"We don't know that. The blood was pouring out of him,what if he isn't okay?"

"He won't kill him,he wants us to know each others secrets. Reid holds JJ's and the unsub won't kill him until he get what he wants."

"You're right but I just worry about him."

"I'm worried too,Princess but we need to stay focused. We know he won't kill him so think-why us and what secrets are we hiding that make us so important?"

* * *

Garcia came into the room where Gideon and Hotch were still in partial shock.

"We got another reel."

Both men stood up and followed Garcia. They entered the room and were shocked to see JJ.

"You guys need me and you know it. I can't do much but I can help," JJ said not leaving any room for argument.

"JJ,we need you to tell us what happened with Emily."

"Sh-she offered herself for me,"JJ looked down and played with her ring that Will had given her.

"She what?"

"She took my place,I don't know why. She was so stupid,she's preg..."JJ trailed off hoping no one heard her last comment.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Hotch shouted.

"I-I," JJ looked at Garcia who shurgged her shoulders,"She's pregnant,she just found out."

"Time is now more important then ever. Garcia call Rossi and Elle,we need them here now."

Garcia nodded as Hotch looked at JJ, "And JJ? I'm glad you're back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,here is another chapter up much sooner then expected(because EmilyJade is just that awesome!) We're thinking we may be able to have another one posted tonight but no promises...We hope you guys enjoy this one and if you do or if you don't let us know by reviewing at the bottom of the page!**

Happy Reading:) (ps...sorry for the weird spacing,AllyJoy's computer has issues!)

The mismatched BAU team sat around the briefing table, their eyes trained on the screen. Gideon placed his hand over JJ's, while Garcia held her friend. They had no idea what was going to play on that screen, but it was guaranteed to kill JJ.

"Hello, BAU! It was lovely to see you last night!" the unknown voice chimed. They all watched in silence as the man tore into Morgan as Reid and Emily cried for forgiveness. They watched as a blade was driven into Reid. And things only got worse from there. The screen went black momentarily before they saw a much different scene before them. Morgan had been moved into a chair and bound again. Reid was bound in a heap in the corner of the room, unconscious. And Emily lie before Morgan on the floor. Her ankle was chained to his chair by a long chain. Her hands were bound behind her back. She looked like hell. She laid still.

"Oh, Em..." JJ whimpered, before losing it in Garcia's shoulder. A man in black walked on screen and pulled Emily up by her hair. She hissed in protest and pain, quickly trying to get her feet underneath her.

"You see, BAU... this is what happens when you lie to the people who love you. I know you love her. But the thing is, she doesn't love you. She cares for Ms. Jureau, but she genuinely love none of you. Not the way you love her. And now you're going to pay for her stupidity." Without another word, the man shoved Emily roughly forward. Hitting the length of her chain, Emily fell roughly, groaning in pain.

"But you see, Mr. Derek Morgan does love each of you. Every single one of you. And for that, I'm rewarding him. With the one thing he craves more than anything." the man chuckled, grabbing Emily by the back of her shirt and dragging her to her feet. He shoved her towards Morgan, shoving her onto her knees before him.

* * *

"What's up, Garcia?" Hotch asked, lowering himself into a seat around the briefing table.

"I've run every possible everything on an Officer Johnson. It's not like it's an uncommon name!" Garcia cried, exasperated.

"So another dead end?" Rossi sighed.

"Nope! Not quite! A Mr. Ronnie Jameson didn't show up for his shift the night of the attack. The way I look at it, the two names could have easily been switched. Also, when looking through surveillance footage from the dash cameras, I have narrowed down our shooters to about 10 guys. And sadly, 7 of them work for us..." Garcia continued.

"Alright. Send us all the names on each phone. This stays between us. We've been infiltrated. We'll start with the names who don't work here. We'll go from there. Elle, you're with me. Gideon with Rossi. Garcia keep JJ here with you and keep trying to narrow down the list. They all stood and swept out the door as Garcia messaged them the names.

* * *

"Emily. Emily, honey please. Get up. Open your eyes." Morgan pleaded, shaking her limp frame. The man had chained them all to the chair by their ankle and allowed them to move around a little.

"Derek?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, my god." Derek murmured, pulling her up and into his hug. She let out a groan of pain and he quickly laid her back down.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Reid spoke up from where he was balled up in the corner. His eyes were red and puffy, as tears welled again in his eyes.

"Oh, Spencer... I'm fine." Emily soothed, crawling over to him. She ignored the pain in her head, and sat beside him. The young boy let himself rest against her as she slid her arms around him.

"It's gonna be okay..." she continued. Morgan had never seen this side of Emily Prentiss, but he was fairly positive she liked it.

"Well, isn't this sweet..." the man walked out from behind the camera in the corner. Morgan moved protectively in front of Emily and Reid. Emily clutched Reid closer to her. He was by far the youngest of their team and they'd always been the most protective over him. The man laughed, seeing their efforts to protect him.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for him. Just her." Morgan tried to stay between the man and Emily, but to no avail. He easily kicked Morgan aside and grabbed a fistful of Emily's black hair. She allowed herself to be pulled away from Reid and Morgan without any resistance. Reid clutched at her, only to have Morgan pull him back.

"It's gonna be okay." Emily whispered.

"I'm glad you think so." the man cackled. "Now let's get you ready to talk to your team."

* * *

"So we know who we're looking for... we just don't know where." Gideon paced the floor of the briefing room. They had all 10 men behind bars.

"Who is Alex Portman?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"I... I don't know! There's no record of him anywhere! No child, no teenager, no adult, no nothing!" Garcia cried, exasperated.

"It's an alias..." JJ murmured. "He told them his name was Alex Portman. That's why they all gave the same name. But he didn't give a real name..."

"Can you trace the projector or the tapes?" Elle asked.

"I've tried... it's a very complicated process... I'm not used to such ancient materials!"

"So now what? We just sit around and wait?" Elle cried, exasperated. She thought of Reid, as innocent and young as he was, being tortured by this man. She'd always been fond of Reid, as had everyone.

"There's really not much we can do... not until he decided to contact us again..." Hotch sighed.

"Looks like we won'to have to wait..." Rossi announced, taking a fresh reel from a man in the doorway. Hotch quickly placed the reel in and sat down.

* * *

"Hello, BAU!" the eery voice greeted them. "I heard you have my... well let's call them my assistants. Too bad I don't care. I already have what I want." The camera was trained on a beaten and battered Emily. Reid was still in the corner in a ball, and Morgan had been rechained on the wall.

"Say hello, Ms. Emily. You're being rude." the man scolded her. She was sitting in the chair, emotionless.

"Hello." she spoke quietly, but clearly.

"I believe Derek will want to be closer while we talk..." the man unchained Morgan and tied him standing behind Emily.

"Is there something you'd like to tell everyone, Ms.? Something very important you've been hiding?" Emily shook her head no, her eyes trained in front of her. The man walked off camera and returned with a baseball bat.

"Are you sure?" Emily eyed the bat wearily, yet shook her head no again. As the bat collided with her shoulder, Emily let out a strangled cry. Morgan struggled to lay a hand on her back, helping to regain her composure. Dropping the bat, the man pulled a knife from his pocket. He trailed it across Emily's still flat stomach before cutting through the shirt to expose her pale abdomen. She swallowed visibly hard, but kept her eyes forward.

"Emily, this is your last chance. You'll tell them or I'll let you join Mr. Reid." he chided her. She mumbled something inaudibly.

"Louder."

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well,would you look at that...we managed to complete another chapter for you guys! We really hope you guys enjoy this one..and if you do or if you don't we appreciate hearing it so just be sure to click the review button!**

Happy Reading:)

"Very good but now I'm sure the question on everyone's mind is who the father is."

Emily swallowed and didn't answer. She felt Derek's hands on her shoulders tighten and Reid's shaky breathing in the corner.

" ?We're all waiting."

"Derek,"Emily said simply.

The man laughed as a look of shock came over Morgan's face.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming,did you Derek Morgan?"

Emily tried to turn and look at Morgan, "I'm so sorry,I wanted to tell you."

"How long?" Derek asked his eyes growing dark.

"How long what?"Emily asked not liking the look on his face.

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out,I swear I just took the test. I planned on telling you this weekend. Derek,please don't be mad."

"How adorable. Little Emily Prentiss begging Derek not to be mad."

Derek tightened his grip on Emily's shoulders, "I'm not mad,Princess. I'm not mad at all."

Emily sighed when suddenly the unsub backhanded her across the face, "That bitch lied to you and you're not mad?"

Morgans temper got the better of him and he attempted to lunge towards the unsub but he was tied back, "Don't hurt her,"Morgan shouted.

"You can't stop me and you know it. But,I'm feeling generous-I'll leave Emily alone for a while but that means you and Reid get to pay the price."

"He's injured,he can't take much more."

"Don't worry,this won't hurt him...too much."

* * *

The entire team sat in silence as the reel came to an end.

"Wh-what just happened?"JJ asked quietly.

"Emily Prentiss got knocked up by Derek Morgan," Elle said and then mumbled under her breath, "Lucky girl."

"Not now,Elle," Hotch said shooting her a look.

"So we know this guy has a thing for secrets. But why now?What caused him to lash out and kidnap our agents?" Rossi asked as JJ held a marker up by the white board to write down possibilities.

"Something that was kept from him was finally revealed?" Elle offered.

"Makes sense," Hotch said, "But why Reid,Prentiss,and Morgan?"

Gideon was silent for a few moments, "Because they have the most to hide."

* * *

Reid heard the commotion around him but found himself struggling to comprehend what was happening. He heard Emily say she was pregnant and then someone getting slapped. He heard the man yell at Morgan and then Morgan saying someone was too injured.

Next thing Reid knew he was being pulled up roughly by the man, " you can thank Emily Prentiss for this."

"Reid I'm sorry,I didn't know."

Reid tried to tell her it was okay but everything was spinning and he could feel himself slipping back into the dark.

"Come on Reid,stay with me pretty boy. Don't you dare pass out on me now," Morgan shouted at Reid who he could see was struggling.

The unsub felt Reid go limp and knew he was useless right now so he dropped him and kicked him back into the corner.

"We can always postpone our fun,I have some things to show your team anyways," The man laughed as he dragged Derek and put him in the opposite corner as Reid.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief,they were safe for now.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked Gideon.

"JJ,write a column of numbers one through seven."

JJ did as she was told.

"Now,if you were to put you all up on the board in order of who holds the most back who would be number one?"

The answer was unanimous, "Reid."

"Good,JJ put that down. Now,who kept his past hidden from us and would have kept it hidden a lot longer had he not been arrested for possible murders?"

"Morgan," Garcia whispered.

"Right. Now,I don't know Emily as well as the rest of you but I know that she harbors a past that is full of secrets too."

Rossi nodded, "Gideon is right,the only reason we know a bit about Emily's past is because of the case we worked on with the priest who was performing exorcisms."

JJ put Emily down next and everyone knew exactly what Gideon meant.

"But,why did he take JJ first?" Elle asked.

"Elle is right,he took JJ over Emily. Why?" Hotch asked Gideon.

Gideon looked at JJ as she played with her ring on her finger. She didn't even realize it but he did, "Because JJ had a secret that he thought was bigger anything Emily had."

* * *

"I don't know how long it had been going on,he still acted like the same old Will I had always known and loved," JJ whispered as everyone sat there still in shock.

"Oh JJ,"Garcia moved to comfort her friend.

No one else said anything until Elle spoke up, "So,Will was cheating on you and the unsub knew it but I still don't get how he knew Emily was pregnant,or how he knew any of this stuff," Elle looked over at JJ, "And I'm sorry about Will,he sounds like a douche though."

JJ gave Elle a watery smile, "You're right,he is a douche."

"As much as I hate to say this,we need to find out what those three were hiding because we can turn the tables on this guy and already know everything that he thinks he knows," Hotch said.

"Excuse me,Agent Hotchner?" A young lady entered the briefing room holding a package.

"That's me,what can I do for you?"

"This was just delivered and I was told to bring it to you immediately."

Hotch took the package, "Did you see who dropped it off?"

"No sir."

"I didn't think so,thank you."

The young lady walked out as Hotch opened it up, "I think we are about to get the answer to your question,Elle."

* * *

The team watched in silence as different pictures came up on the screen.

"So this is how he knew," Rossi said as a shot of Reid sitting alone at a bench in the park came up.

"He stalked them," Gideon said, "But for how long?"

Hotch looked at the next picture-showing the team at Morgan's place grilling, "That was taken at least a month ago,I only remember that day because we taught Reid how to play croquet."

The reel ended and Rossi spoke up, "So we have at least a semi-decent starting point,we know something triggered this at least a month ago."

"Why the BAU?" JJ asked.

"What do you mean?" Hotch looked at her.

"Why did he target team members of the BAU?"

"Because you,as a team,have something he wants or lost," Gideon said softly.

The team knew he was right. They also knew they needed to figure out who this guy was and fast,before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**EmilyJade and AllyJoy here! We hope you guys are enjoying this story so far because we are having a blast writing it! Thanks so much for sticking with us and letting us know your thoughts...we really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing for us,we love to know what you guys like and what you don't like and what you do/don't want to happen(like something happening to Emily's baby) We would love to thank each one of you individually for reviewing but it may take us awhile so for now..THANK YOU!**

Happy Reading:)

"Alright, we need to figure this out." Rossi announced, standing by the white board. He wrote the word MOTIVE at the top and drew a few bullet points underneath.

"Well...it was more than likely triggered by something being revealed to him..." JJ whispered, still struggling to calm herself.

"Right. It might have been a case we worked? There's something that made him choose us." Hotch added, watching as Rossi wrote the two ideas down.

"Wait... family. It's family." Elle announced, pulling out a marker and walking towards the board. They all looked at her quizzically.

"Look. The first secret he revealed was Emily being a mother-to-be. He tried to pit Morgan against her by exposing her secret, but was outraged when he wasn't. He was trying to ruin any chance of Emily having a family." Elle explained, erasing Rossi's heading and dividing the board into 3 sections. She labeled the sections: REID, MORGAN, PRENTISS.

"Which is why he chose JJ over Emily Prentiss...he messed up." Gideon whispered.

"How...how'd he mess up with me?" JJ asked.

"You were with Will and things were getting serious. He knew Will was unfaithful. Revealing this to you would ruin any hope of having a family with him. Let's be honest: who would think Prentiss would have a family before JJ?" Rossi spoke up, catching on.

"That's hardly a nice thing to say." Elle laughed.

"It's not that... it's true. Emily is...she keeps to herself. I would have never thought she could open up enough to a guy to have a family..." Garcia chimed in.

"Which means..." Rossi trailed off.

"We revealed a secret that destroyed his family. And he's going to even the score." Gideon continued.

* * *

Emily Preniss laid against Derek Morgan's bare chest. She slept lightly, feeling slightly comforted by him. She wore his shirt as hers had been ruined by their last video.

"Isn't this cute..." the man laughed, entering the room. Emily's eyes flashed open, fear rendering her silent.

"Wave hello to your family." he laughed, pointing to the camera. Derek and Emily complied as Reid was yanked by his shirt over to their corner.

"Dr. Reid, I really do apologize for what I'm about to force you to do. You can think her." the man said, moving a chair to the center of the room before forcing Reid into it.

"Come here, Morgan." the man hissed, holding his knife against Reid's arm in case he got any ideas. Without any reaction, Derek moved from Emily's side to standing beside Reid. His hands were bound and he was forced to his knees, eye level with the boy.

"Let me adjust our camera...I wouldn't want them to miss a moment of this." their captor said, walking away.

* * *

"So we know how Emily fits in this... but Morgan and Reid?" JJ wondered aloud.

"Morgan's there for Emily I imagine. But why Reid?" Rossi questioned.

"Does anyone know what Reid's hiding?" Hotch asked casually, gauging reactions. JJ's eyes immediately flickered down as she continued to play with her ring.

"JJ, you know something." It wasn't an accusation, but a statement. She looked up with wide eyes, biting down on her bottom lip in nervousness.

"I..." she stammered, when they heard a knock at the door. A young man brought in a box and sat it on the table.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner?" he asked, looking between them all.

"Yes." Hotch replied, standing.

"This was brought in for you this morning..." the boy said before retreating out the door. As the team stared on in silence, Hotch inserted the fresh tape reel. The screen lit up with Emily resting on Morgan's chest, asleep. None of them could deny the two looked good together. Emily shot up, stiffening as the now famliar voice rang out. They watched as Reid was bound to a chair and Morgan placed beside him.

* * *

"Spencer, is there something you've been keeping from Derek?" the man asked, walking over to Emily and grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"No." Reid answered, urgently. The man laughed and pulled Emily in front of Reid by her hair. The woman whimpered in pain, something no one was used to hearing. He threw her down next to Reid, turning to the two men.

"Wrong answer. Wanna try again?" the man laughed, pulling a handgun off his hip and pointing it at Morgan.

"There's nothing I've been keeping."

The man landed the back of his hand across Morgan's cheek as she fell forward onto her stomach. She tried to move away, only to be drug back by her ankle. The man pointed his gun at Emily.

"If you're sure..." the man shrugged and pulled the trigger.

"NO! Stop!" Reid shrieked, fighting his bonds to protect Emily.

"It's a blank, sweetie." Emily reassured him. She gave him a half smile, a silent conversation going between them.

"I'm not going to be that nice again, Dr. Reid. Last chance." the man warned, holding his knife at Emily's throat.

"I'm gay." Reid whispered, barely audible. Emily felt her mouth fall open, but quickly recovered herself.

"Oh. That's cool." Morgan shrugged, unfazed.

"I'll take that for now, Dr. Reid. But I suggest you're more open in the future." the man sighed, releasing Prentiss and untying Reid's hands, leaving his ankles.

"Morgan. Kiss him." the man chuckled, replacing the gun to Prentiss' stomach. Reid's eyes grew in shock as he processed what Morgan had been told to do.

"Relax, pretty boy." Morgan gave him a half smile before closing the distance between his and his coworker's mouth. Without thinking, Reid wrapped his hand around Morgan's neck. Derek felt the boy's face heat up as he dropped his hand away from Derek's neck.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Morgan muttered, not breaking away. He didn't dare disobey with Emily in her current predicament.

"Alright... that's enough. You're disgusting, Spencer Reid. **ing gay-**." the man growled, turning to face the camera.

"So there's secret numero 2! Spencer Reid likes Derek Morgan. A lot." the man cackled as the reel came to an end.

* * *

"...I didn't see that one coming..." Garcia commented, raising her eyebrows.

"JJ did... do you realize we could have them safe by now if you hadn't held back?!" Elle growled, rising slowly.

"I... I didn't think..." JJ stammered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Elle. Sit. Now." Gideon ordered, coming to JJ's defense.

"Garcia, go right now and review all the cases we've worked in the past year. Look for anyone with a man between 16 and 30. From there, narrow it down to the case's that had something to do with a homosexual man. I want the list asap." Hotch commanded, standing and sweeping out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,so sorry this is late(That is all on me,AllyJoy!) We hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if so,please let us know by reviewing! We want to thank you all for your comments and also a quick shout-out to JessDaniel13 for a brilliant idea that we will be using later on in the story! We love you all for reading and reviewing!**

Happy Reading:)

The team worked silently for awhile before Gideon realized something, "Reid is hiding another secret."

"What do you mean?" Elle asked as she shoved Derek's file away from her.

"The unsub,he said something. He said, 'I'll take that for now but I suggest you're more open in the future.' Reid is hiding something and now we need to figure out what."

"Great,we get to dive into the past of one of the most private agents ever. I'm so glad I came back for this because I SO missed it," Elle said as she shoved her chair back and left to go get coffee.

"Was she always this snarky?" Rossi asked.

Gideon let out a low chuckle, "You have no idea."

* * *

The three kidnapped agents sat in silence. The man had left them alone after making Morgan and Reid kiss.

Morgan let Emily lean against him as he watched Reid fight to stay awake on the other side of Emily.

"So,we know this guy is all about secrets so I think the three of us need to talk,"Morgan said.

"About what?" Emily asked as she watched Reid's eyes flutter shut again.

"If we already know what each other are hiding then we won't be so thrown off when something is revealed or feel so awful about saying it," Morgan said softly as he smiled at a sleeping Reid.

"I don't have anything else to hide," Emily said.

"Maybe not but apparently Reid and I do,and we still don't know what JJ was hiding."

Reid jolted awake and looked around.

"Go back to sleep,Reid. He isn't here," Emily said gently as she grabbed his hand.

"JJ's secret,he's going to make me tell," Reid said urgently.

"Shhhh,it's okay. JJ will understand,I know her Spencer and so do you. She won't be mad," Emily tried comforting the young agent but he pulled away.

"We need to get out,we need to get out now," Reid said as he attempted to stand up.

"Whoa,sit down pretty boy. Take a deep breath,we aren't going anywhere anytime soon. The team will find us though,you know they will," Morgan said as he shot a look at Emily who looked just as confused as he felt.

"The reason he kidnapped us was because of secrets. Once we reveal them,he has no use for us," Reid murmured as he scanned the entire room.

" is right," the man said as he entered the room, "Once all your pretty,little,hidden agendas are revealed I don't have a reason to keep you around."

"What else is there for us to tell? Emily is pregnant and Reid is gay. There is nothing left,"Morgan said looking the man straight in the eyes.

"Wrong ,there is much more to tell. For instance,you have a secret that you don't think anyone knows about but trust me I do. Emily has a little something that could ruin a friendship. And you , the one everyone loves and adores has a couple secrets that could change everything,do you disagree?"

Reid didn't say anything but pulled his knees to his chest which made the unsub laugh, "Try and shrink up into yourself but I'm not going anywhere."

Morgan looked over at Reid and saw something he had never seen before, Reid looked scared and angry and that scared Morgan more then anything.

* * *

"Garcia,do you have anything yet?" Hotch asked as handed out more in-depth files on his missing agents.

"I have six cases. And unfortunately,all of them involve Morgan,Prentiss,and Reid."

"Any that involve JJ as well or maybe JJ instead of Prentiss?" Rossi asked.

"No,sir. None at all."

"Okay,Garica go back three years. Keep the ages the same and everything. We need to find this guy. Elle,I want you to look through Emily's file. You don't know her as well so it is a fresh set of eyes looking. Gideon,I want you to go through Morgan's file. You were closer to Reid so I don't want that to be an issue."

"What about me?" JJ asked looking at Hotch.

"I want you to answer any questions that Gideon or Elle have and help Garcia. You and Reid are close,it could cloud your judgement as well. I'm taking Reid's file for myself."

* * *

"So,who is the lucky one now? ,I think you have revealed enough for now. But,I am really excited for your biggest reveal. I think that will be last. Except you should tell us JJ's secret so Morgan's and Emily's make sense."

Emily and Morgan looked at each other and then at Reid who visibly paled.

"Yes yes yes,that is how it should go. ,you're up."

* * *

"Dammit," Hotch swore as he came back into the briefing room, "We have another reel."

"What if we didn't watch?" Elle asked.

"What good would that do us, we couldn't gain anything from not watching," Rossi said as Hotch set up the reel.

"How does he know we are watching though? I mean,he wants us to know their secrets but what if we took matters into our own hands and didn't watch or listen. He doesn't win that way," Elle shot back.

"As much as I would love to agree with you Elle,we can't take that risk. We need to see what we can find out from what he sends us," Hotch said.

"It was just a thought."

Hotch flipped the switch and the reel started turning.

* * *

"Hello yet again my dear BAU team. Are you any closer to figuring me out? Or finding out where I'm keeping your agents?"

No one answered and the unsub laughed like he knew they didn't have an answer for him.

"I'm going to assume that is a no because if you did,I would know about it. I know everything and trust me when I say that I am watching you and every move you make. Anyways,the reason for this lovely little reel is because we have another thing to reveal but first a little background information for you all. I originally took Jennifer but swapped her for and you are probably wondering why. Well,I have an answer. I didn't need JJ when I had Reid. Yes,JJ,Reid knows all your dirty little secrets and since Emily had her whole secret pregnancy thing plus a couple other dirty secrets,she was more valuable. Now I present to you ."

The masked unsub stepped back to reveal Reid tied to the chair. The team could see Reid was in worse shape then the others.

The unsub let out a little laugh as he dragged a knife along Reid's face, "So tell me,what is JJ hiding?"

Reid didn't say anything and JJ silently urged him just to tell. The team already knew Will cheated on her and she was hoped that was all the unsub knew.

"Time is running out ,tell them now or I'll have to hand out punishments."

Reid clenched his jaw and refused to answer. It was the sudden slash of the knife to his arm that made him gasp, "Next time I'll do that to your lover over there."

Reid didn't say anything until the man dragged Derek over and held the knife to his stomach, "NOW !"

"Will cheated on JJ," he said quietly as Morgan held his breath.

* * *

Elle rolled her eyes, "We already knew that."

"But the unsub didn't," Hotch reminded her.

"Point taken."

* * *

"There's more to the story . What else. Why did Will cheat on JJ?"

Pain filled Reid's eyes and Morgan knew there was a lot more that Reid wasn't saying and that caused his heart to break.

"Answer the question or I hurt Morgan."

"It's okay,Reid. I can take it," Morgan tried to comfort the conflicted agent.

"5...4...3...2...1," the unsub jabbed the knife into Morgan's side and Morgan cried out in pain.

"One last chance," the man taunted.

"JJ was cheating on Will. JJ I'm so sorry. I am so so so sorry. I just,I can't-"

"Shut up or I'll hurt you."

* * *

Everyone turned to JJ who buried her face in her hands.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Elle asked looking around.

"Watch it,Elle," Gideon ordered shooting her a look, "JJ,you need to tell us everything right now."

"I ca-can't. I mean,I don't know. Reid is right,I cheated on Will but it was a one time thing."

"With who?" Hotch asked as Garcia wrapped her arms around JJ.

"It was one time,it was a mistake," JJ sobbed.

"Who?" Hotch asked a little more forcefully.

* * *

"I'm going to stop for now. I think Derek Morgan needs some medical attention. Have no fear,I shall be returning," the unsub smiled beneath his mask, "And if you're looking for who I am maybe the name Andy will ring a bell."

The unsub kicked the chair over knocking Reid to the ground and dragged Morgan out of the view of the camera.

* * *

The team watched as Reid's eyes unfocused and then closed and then the reel came to an end.

"Garcia,look up Andy right now. I don't care what files you have to hack or anything like that. We need to find out who he is and we have to hurry."

Garcia leaped up and went to her computer and started typing.

"JJ,you need to start talking and start talking NOW," Hotch demanded.

JJ took a shaky and breath and started speaking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay in the update and for not letting you know! This chapter is shorter(sorry!) but because we missed a day and this isn't very long,we promise a longer chapter tomorrow and possibly 2 chapters! Please review! We love hearing your thoughts and what you guys want/don't want to happen!**

Happy Reading:)

Elle raised an eyebrow, "So that's the whole story this time,right?No more sudden surprises that could get your friends killed?"

"ELLE,stop," Hotch shot her a look, "You're not being helpful,we brought you in to help find these guys not antagonize other agents."

Elle held up her hands, "Sorry,done."

JJ sniffed, "That's the whole story. I knew Will was cheating on me with someone and I wanted to hurt him back so I cheated on him."

"With Morgan," Elle said bluntly, "Rules about sleeping with co-workers my ass."

Elle's comment earned her a look from everyone and she instantly stopped talking.

"We need to find a way to get in touch with the unsub,his reels are great and all but they don't give us an opportunity to interact with him," Rossi stated.

"Rossi is right,we know he is watching us and knows what we know we just don't know how," JJ said.

Garcia who had left the room came barreling in, "Andy Jackson also known as 'The Open Book Murderer'."

"The 'Open Book Murderer'?" Elle asked looking to Hotch.

"He had a kid?" Hotch looked at Garcia.

"Oh yeah,he has three. Two boys and one girl."

"His wife was pregnant when he was caught,she must have found out shortly after he was sentenced."

"She had triplets?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"Yup,and their names are Matthew,Michael,and Maggie."

"Who is the Open Book Murderer?" Elle asked again.

"He killed thirty-six people in the span of one year. Three victims every month," Rossi said while writing everything on the white board.

"How did he choose them?"

"He picked people based on lies that he thought they were saying," Hotch explained.

"Thought they were saying?"

"He knew all his victims on some level and would stalk them and follow them,kill them,stage them and then reveal their secrets to their loved ones by leaving a book that had a similar plot to it and highlight pages that revealed the secret."

"So we need to find out why he targeted the BAU,which kid is the unsub and how we are going to get in contact with him and bring our team home," Gideon said.

Hotch nodded, "Let's get started."

* * *

Morgan woke up to the sound of Reid and Emily talking in hushed voices. He felt a dull pain in his side and suddenly remembered what happened.

"How long have I been out for?" Morgan asked as he attempted to sit up.

Emily and Reid jumped at the sound of his voice, "About five hours I'm guessing," Emily answered as Morgan moved to sit next to Reid.

"So,we need to discuss these secrets everyone is keeping and we need to do it now," Morgan said as he leaned against the wall.

"Since you are so eager to get us to spill our guts,you go first,"Emily said glaring at Morgan.

"I'm an open book. You know that,Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Does he look familiar to you guys?" Reid asked.

Morgan looked confused, "Who?"

"The unsub. His face,it looks familiar but I'm not sure how exactly."

Emily was about to ask Reid a question when the unsub re-entered the room with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

"What do we got?" Gideon asked the team.

"Alright so Lacy Jackson was pregnant at the time her husband was caught by us. Garcia,can you fill us in on her and her kids growing up?" Hotch asked.

"Anything for you,fearless leader. So,Lacy had triplets and the pregnancy was normal and all three babies were healthy. The triplets entered school when they were six and were all in the same class every year up until 7th grade when they started junior high."

Gideon nodded, "Things changed then for them,didn't they?"

"Right you are. Upon entering seventh grade Maggie excelled. She was involved in everything and was president of everything. Straight A student,basically a teachers dream student. Now Michael and Matthew on the other hand were double trouble. They were constantly in trouble for talking,disruptive behavior,fights,cheating,lying, you name it they were in trouble for it."

"Great,we have two possible choices,"Rossi groaned.

"Not quite,when they were seventeen Michael was driving during a storm and was slammed on the drivers side by an intoxicated man. Michael was DOA and Matt and Maggie were in serious condition. Both eventually pulled through but Matt has a very spotty record. He has been arrested for disorderly conduct,assaulting a police officer and other minor crimes."

"Where are they now?" Hotch asked.

"Maggie currently lives in New York city with her husband of three years. They have two beautiful children. Matt has completely dropped off the map,I can't find him anywhere but I will find him and track him down."

"Good work,Garcia. Okay, Rossi and Elle go talk to the sister. We need to know if she has been in contact with her brother at all. Garcia,I want you to keep working on finding Matt,JJ you and Gideon keep going through the files that you have. I'm going to see if I can somehow find a way to get in contact with the unsub."

* * *

" ,I'm glad to see you up and moving about. Oh and would you look at that,I'm sure appreciates you using him for support. Does that make you feel more like a man,Spencer?"

No one answered him but Morgan found himself subtly putting his hand on Reid's to stop the trembling agent next to him.

"I've had tons of fun with you guys so far but it's time to involve your team a little bit. Your leader should be receiving a letter shortly with a number on it so he can call and we can set up an untraceable video chat. Have no fear,he will also be getting reels that show the stuff I don't want them to see live but I think we can up the stakes just a bit. Oh and by the way,you Prentiss are up next so get ready," The unsub smiled,bowed and started walking of the room but stopped and looked at Reid, "Oh and ?I should have been a familiar face but I'm not and that's the reason you are here," and then he walked out and shut the door behind him leaving three confused and injured agents.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So here is another chapter for you! We really hope you enjoy this chapter because it was tons of fun to right! Also,we got some messages about commas being out of place and words being cut off...I'm not sure how that is happening because everything copies right but we will try and figure out why things are changing from ow we put them in to the final draft..thanks for pointing that out to us!**

Please review! We love it when you do!

Happy Reading:)

"Agent Hotchner?This was left on the front desk for you," The secretary handed Hotch a slip of paper who thanked her and went to find the rest of the team.

"Guys? We have a number," Hotch said as he looked at his partial team hard at work.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked.

"A slip of paper was dropped off with a phone number,I think this is our way to contact him. He knows we are closing in."

"Well,let's call it," Gideon said standing up and heading towards the phone.

""No,not yet. We need to wait for Rossi and Elle. They may bring us more information that we can use."

"So,we sit and wait?" JJ asked.

"And keep trying to figure out what else they could be hiding. Gideon,take over Reid's file. You also knew him better then anyone else,you may spot something I didn't see. Head over to his house and go through everything looking for clues. I'm going to Morgan's to see if I can find anything and JJ I want you,if you feel up to it, to go to Emily's place and look for clues. Garcia,keep trying to track him down and call us if you find anything at all."

The agents all nodded and headed off to their destinations.

* * *

"You worthless piece of crap," Matthew kicked Reid again as he screamed at him, "I warned you but you didn't listen. I TOLD you not to give her your food but you didn't listen and now you are going to pay."

Reid whimpered as another blow to his side had him curled up in a ball,as small as he could go.

Morgan was shouting at the unsub to stop because Reid didn't look like he could hang on much longer but he just kept kicking and kicking.

"I've had it with you . You think you are so much smarter then everyone else. You didn't think I would see you sneak her that piece of your crust BUT I DID," the unsub roared and he gave a final kick to Reid's head, "Let that be a lesson to all of you,try something like that again and I'll kill him. I'll make him tell you what he has been hiding for the past couple weeks and then I'll kill him with my bare hands," the unsub then turned his focus to Emily, "Once he wakes up I'll be back and you can tell everyone about how you are a little whore."

Emily paled and Morgan had a feeling there was something that Emily wasn't telling him or anyone else and he also had a feeling Reid knew based on the look Emily gave him.

The unsub saw the paling of Emily's face and smiled, "You know what I'm talking about. Think it over about how you are going to tell everyone and I'll be back once wakes up. Actually, I'll be back in about twenty minutes to wake him up myself. I'll see you soon," and then he stormed out,slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"What is he talking about,Princess?" Morgan asked gently as he crawled over to help Reid.

"I do-don't know," Emily said,not meeting Morgan's gaze.

Morgan checked Reid over for any major damage before figuring he just had a bunch of broken and cracked ribs and a serious concussion, "Reid,come on kid I need you to open your eyes for me."

"He knocked him out,Morgan. He isn't going to open his eyes," Emily snapped.

"So? It doesn't matter,I'm still going to do everything I can to wake him up," Morgan said shooting her a look.

Morgan brushed Reid's hair back from his head and ran a hand gently down his face,he looked so pale and bruised and broken, "Please open your eyes up pretty boy, I can't help you when you're out cold like this."

"He's better off like that,the unsub will leave him alone at least."

"Why is he after Reid so much? Reid is the most innocent person here and yet he treats him like he is the most vile."

"Well he did say Reid had a secret that could change everything,I just don't know what he is referring to," Emily said as she leaned back against the wall.

"What are you hiding,kid?" Morgan asked as he pulled Reid's head onto his legs to give him some comfort.

* * *

"Why must you always get yourself into these situations,Reid?" Gideon asked out loud as he entered the apartment of the young man he considered his son.

Gideon took a sharp breath,nothing had changed since he had last been to Reid's place. The chess board where they had played their final game was still set up in the corner,the pieces exactly as they had left them. It was dusted but nothing had been moved.

The books were still everywhere and the patchwork quilt was still strewn over the back of the couch.

Gideon felt tears come to his eyes as he looked around. Reid was just so simple and so innocent. He didn't need fancy things,he didn't WANT fancy things.

Gideon knew he had more money to buy stuff since Reid's mom had died a few weeks ago but it wasn't like Reid to just change his lifestyle. He liked to keep things the same and that was one thing that made him so endearing to everyone on the team.

He walked around the place looking for anything obvious that was out of place or too organized and nice but didn't see anything. That meant he was going to have to go through Reid's personal things and that was something he wasn't looking forward too.

Gideon started in the kitchen,looking through drawers and piles of paper that may hold a clue about something but didn't find anything. He saw Reid had two messages on his answering machine and debated listening.

He hesitated a moment before hitting play,the messages may hold a clue as to what Reid was hiding or maybe the unsub left him a message.

"Hey Spencer,it's dad. I wanted to say I'm sorry about your mom and was wondering if there was anything I could do. I know she left you a letter and you probably have questions so please call me back."

That one was dated four days after Diana Reid's death. The second one started and Gideon found himself suddenly anxious:

"Spencer it's William. I know you read that letter and I know you're angry but you need to let me explain. Your mom wanted to tell you the truth but we just didn't know when was the right time. I'm so sorry Spencer. I didn't realize who he was until recently and we talked and I'm just-I'm sorry. Call me."

Gideon knew that letter contained the secret that Reid was hiding and he had to find it. But,his biggest question was why did William say "it's dad" the first time and "It's William" the second time?

"I'll find that letter,kid. I'll find it and I'll use it to bring you home. I'm going to bring you home,Spencer."

* * *

Morgan and Emily jumped when the unsub came back into the room carrying a bucket of what appeared to be water.

"Derek,move over by Emily," he ordered.

Morgan didn't move and the unsub growled, "Now or your 'pretty boy' pays the price."

Morgan gently laid Reid's head back on the ground and moved closer to Emily.

"Both of you on that wall over there," the unsub pointed.

Not wanting to cause any more hard to Reid,the two moved as quickly as they could. The chains that bound their ankles barely reached but they stretched them as far as possible.

Once the two were where he wanted them,Matthew dragged the bucket of water towards Reid, "Wake up ,I wouldn't want you to miss the party," he said as he dumped the ice cold water on Reid.

The shock of the coldness was enough to wake Reid who started shivering instantly, "That's better,now I hope you are ready because you have some confessing to do."

* * *

JJ had been searching Emily's apartment looking for anything that would be of use. She was just about to give up when she saw something between the nightstand and the bed.

JJ leaned down and found a man's shirt bunched up. She shook it out and saw it looked oddly familiar but she couldn't figure out where she had seen it before.

Shoving it into an evidence bag she called Hotch and told him she was on her way back to the BAU.

* * *

Hotch finished talking to JJ and continued his search of Morgan's place. He found nothing that he deemed suspicious and so he headed down to the laundry room and see if there was anything there.

Hotch saw Morgan's clothes lying in a heap,not unlike his own, and he chuckled. He shoved the pile with his foot and saw something that certainly did not belong to Morgan.

He leaned down and pulled up a ladies blouse. It didn't look like something JJ would wear but he also never saw JJ cheating on Will or Will cheating on JJ. He put it into an evidence bag and headed back to the BAU,calling Rossi on the way.

* * *

Gideon had moved from the kitchen and was now in Reid's bedroom. He started with the dressers and found only clothes like suspected. He laughed to himself when he saw everything was folded to perfection.

After finishing the search of the dressers he moved onto the nightstand by Reid's bed and pulled open the drawer where he found a letter addressed to Spencer Reid. It was written by a woman,he could tell from the envelope and that was when Gideon realized that it was from Spencer's mom and his gut told him this was _the letter, _the one William Reid was referring to when he had left a message for Spencer.

Gideon took a deep breath and pulled the letter out of the envelope. He slowly opened it and began reading:

_Spencer,  
My brilliant child,how much I love you. You are the greatest thing a mother could have asked for and I'm so grateful for all the years we got to spend together. You are truly special and have done so much with your life at such a young age but,I must confess somethings to you._

I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I'm about to tell you but I ask that you just try and understand. It was a one time thing and it gave me the greatest thing every-you.

I was a young teacher,just starting out at college and I met him. He was young,handsome,ambitious,and a clever student. He knew what he wanted in life and was going to do anything he could to achieve it.

I don't know when it started or how it happened but we got to talking and it turned out he had a lot to say and tons of opinions. He was going to be a lawyer-this class was just an elective for him. Anyways,his thoughts interested me and we decided to meet for dinner later on to discuss more in depth.

One thing led to another and I'll let you fill in the rest. We knew it was wrong and knew it couldn't continue so we ended it that same night.

A few weeks later,I found out I was pregnant with you. I should have told him but I didn't want him to change his life for something that he didn't need to. It was that same day that I ran into William and we hit it off. We fell in love and got married. He knew about my student and knew that you were not his but he loved you anyways and wanted to raise you as his own.

Gideon paused as his mind tried to take in this letter. William wasn't Reid's father,but then who was? Did Diana tell him?Is that what he is hiding that makes a difference? Why didn't she tell him sooner?

Gideon knew the only logical answer was to read on and see what else she had to say:

_William and I decided it was best not to tell you,there was no reason to anyway. But then the sickness set in and I wanted to tell you but I knew you wouldn't believe me if I did._

William left and I kept the true identity of your father a secret. Then I was put into Bennington and that was it. I never thought I would have to tell you until I found out I was dying,and I had never made the connection before.

William came to visit me and brought an article with him that showed a picture of you and your team. I looked at it and realized it was him. I had to tell you and William understood. We didn't think about the name because it was common but he saw it and remembered and thought maybe.

Your father,Spencer,is Aaron Hotchner. Your boss. I know you don't want to believe it but it's true. He was only 20 when I met him and I thought it was too young to shoulder the responsibility of a kid.

I didn't know he was your boss or else I would have told you sooner. Please,Spencer,forgive me for keeping this from you. I never told him but I think he needs to know.I will leave that up to you though to decide what you do with this information.

I love you so much and trust and hope that one day you will forgive me and understand why I did what I did.  
Love,  
Mom.

Gideon sat down on Reid's bed and let the contents of the letter rush through his head. Hotch was Reid's dad. William pretended. Hotch didn't know. Reid was Hotch's kid.

It made sense. He remembered Hotch mentioning a one time fling with a professor but it was just in passing. Sometimes Reid would get a look in his eyes that was similar to Hotch but Gideon always thought it was because they worked together to often.

It was the little things that he thought about it that made it hard to ignore. Hotch was Reid's dad and only Reid knew.

"So young and so much to bear. We'll get through this together,kid. We will sort this out and figure it out once you get back."

Gideon knew he should tell Hotch but this was something Reid needed to explain,not him.

"I'll keep your secret for now,but when it comes out-know that I'll be there for you," Gideon said out loud as he stood up and tucked the letter into his pocket for safe keeping.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter for all of you:) So hopefully this time everything went right and words are no longer missing! We hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please give us your thoughts! A huge shout-out to everyone who has reviewed! We super appreciate it!**

Happy Reading:)

Rossi and Elle entered the BAU as fast as they could. They had met with Matthew's sister half way and talked to her.

"What did you get from the sister?" Hotch asked as the two sat down.

"Not much. She and her brother stopped speaking after Michael died,he moved around a lot,sent a letter every once in awhile but they stopped coming two years ago. She found out about their dad not too long ago and was shocked,"Elle said as she sat down next to Garcia.

"But,we did give her our number if her brother does try to contact her in any way," Rossi added as Gideon entered the room.

"Did either of you find anything?" He asked as he took a seat next to Rossi.

"I found a guys shirt at Emily's and Hotch,you said you found something?" JJ turned towards Hotch who held up the blouse.

"Just this but I assume this is yours,JJ?"

JJ's face visibly paled, "That's not mine."

"Then whose is it?" Elle asked.

"I don't know,but it isn't mine."

Hotch put the shirt down and under Morgan's name wrote down 'Ladies blouse' and under Emily's name wrote down 'Man's shirt.'

Hotch turned to Gideon, "Anything at Reid's place?"

Gideon hesitated a split second, "Nothing."

Hotch accepted the answer while Rossi looked at Gideon not quite believing him.

"Alright,we need to figure out who these clothes belong to but first we have a number to call."

Matthew was finishing securing Emily to the chair while Morgan worked on warming up Reid who was still shaking from the cold water, "M-m-organ,I think I kn-know where I've s-s-een him."

"What do you mean?" Morgan whispered.

"Re-remmeber that case we wo-worked awhile ba-ba-back,"Reids teeth kept chattering so Morgan pulled him in tight and wrapped his arms around him, "He wa-was na-named the open bo-ook killer."

"He didn't have any kid's,Reid."

"He lo-ooks like him th-though."

Morgan looked a little closer and saw that Reid was right,he did look a little like him.

"What are you looking at,Morgan?" Matthew turned and saw Morgan looking at him intensely.

"Nothing," Morgan said and looked down.

"Good. Morgan and I'm going to move you guys up here so you can be close to the action and I get full view of your-" the unsub quit talking when a phone started ringing, "Oh perfect,your team is calling. Please excuse me."

The unsub walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello Agent Hotchner,I trust you are well?"

Hotch's voice came through speakers that had been set up and had gone unnoticed by the kidnapped agents, "Matthew?"

Morgan and Emily and Reid all looked at each other and a small smile flitted across each of their faces, their team knew his name.

"Took you long enough. But,that's besides the point. I'm sending your tech girl a link, I want this one to be live. And before she even begins trying to trace it you can tell her she is out of luck."

Matthew put the phone down and walked over to a computer that had been sitting in the corner for awhile and powered it up. He clicked a few things and suddenly there was the team with Gideon and Elle.

Gideon's gaze went straight to Reid who looked worse then he had before,which was saying a lot. Before he had known what he had known,Gideon would have questioned why Reid was getting the worst of it,but now he knew. He knew that he was being punished the most because of the whole Hotch thing.

Hotch tried to do a quick physical evaluation of his agents and determined that out of all of them,Reid was by far the most seriously injured. He could see that he was obviously drenched and shivering,his shirt was torn and underneath Hotch could see a discolor to his skin. His arms were black and blue along with his legs. Hotch could also see blood on his shirt where Reid had been stabbed.

Emily seemed to only have some bruising on her face and she was wearing Morgan's shirt but seemed otherwise okay. A bruise on her arm,which Hotch assumed to be from Matthew gripping her,was the only other visible injury.

Hotch knew Morgan had been stabbed in the side but he seemed to be holding up pretty okay. It was evident he was in pain but the stab wound seemed to be all he had suffered so far,it wasn't great news but it was better then him being in worse shape.

Hotch was about to ask a question when Matthew stood in front of the three agents and spread his arms out, "I suggest you all take a seat for this one,especially you JJ. You aren't going to like this very much."

Everyone in the room looked over at JJ and Garcia moved her chair next to her and held her hand as they waited to see what would be revealed next.

Emily had a feeling she knew what was coming and she didn't want to be the one to break JJ's heart especially since she couldn't be there to explain why she did what she did.

" ,I presume you know what I'm talking about."

Emily nodded but didn't say a word.

"Tell everyone what you did. More specifically,tell JJ what you did."

Emily took a deep breath, "Can I speak just to Rossi?"

"This could be interesting,sure. Go ahead and tell him."

Emily looked at Rossi and started speaking rapid-fire Italian.

Rossi nodded but kept his face blank. He asked a question back and Emily nodded and continued speaking.

The two had their private conversation and by the time Emily was done she had tears in her eyes and Rossi felt his heart breaking for her. He didn't agree with her actions but he understood.

" ,you understood all of that?" Matthew asked.

"I did."

"Good,now go ahead and tell JJ. I'll be the one who ends these feeds,not you. You turn it off or end it,your agents get to suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

Hotch nodded,not liking the fact that he had to give so much power to one man but knew it was his only option.

"Good. David,I will trust that you will tell JJ as soon as we sign off here. If you don't,I will know. I shall return soon,until then have fun."

The screen went dark and Rossi turned towards JJ and prepared to break her heart.

The man,the team now knew was called Matthew,turned towards them and put his finger to his lips, "Say a word and I'll kill you," he whispered, "You need to hear this,it's for your own good."

The three knew better then to make a noise and Emily mentally prepared herself for Morgan's reaction. She knew Reid knew because she had told him. Everyone told Reid everything and she realized that was probably why he was in this mess,he was their secret keeper.

Morgan tensed up when he heard Rossi start speaking and without thinking he gripped Reid's hand,who held his back just as tight.

"JJ,I need you to hold it together when I tell you this okay?" Rossi said as he moved to sit across from JJ and grasp her hands, "Look at me,Bella. You can't get angry or upset. I can't explain it right now but I promise you I will soon."

"Just tell me,please."

"You suspected Will was cheating on you and you were right. But," Rossi paused, "The person he was cheating on you with was Emily."

JJ,Garcia,and Elle all gasped and Hotch was quick to turn away while Gideon remained stoic. The room was silent except for the voice no one expected to hear, "YOU SLEPT WITH WILL?" Morgan hollered.

The feed that the team thought was dead was apparently running and Morgan and Reid heard every word.

"You slept with Will? I thought we had something,Emily," Morgan shouted again as Matthew uncovered the feed.

"We weren't technically together. You're a player,Morgan. I didn't know it was going to get serious. It was a one time thing," Emily said as she watched Morgan's face display an array of emotions.

Emily looked at the camera, "JJ,I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I know it sounds bad but I promise you I will explain once I'm out of this mess."

JJ let out a sharp laugh, "Forgive you?You slept with my husband. I hate you Emily Prentiss."

"JJ,you don't mean that. She says she has a reason,you need to trust that she does," Rossi said as JJ yanked her hands back from him.

"I don't care if she had the greatest reason in the world. She slept with my husband. A married man."

Matthew laughed as the team started falling apart,it was now time to add fuel to the fire, "Since the secret is out,why don't you tell Morgan and JJ the best part?"

Emily closed her eyes, "The baby might not be Morgan's."

"You mean to tell me it could be Will's?" Morgan said trying to keep his anger in check.

Emily looked down, "Yes," she looked up at the camera hoping JJ was looking at her, "Jay,please understand that I have my reasons. Please don't hate me."

JJ stood up and stormed out of the room.

"I can't believe you Emily Prentiss. I thought we were real and I find out you're sleeping with JJ's husband and might be having his kid," Morgan was shaking from anger.

Everyone was so focused on Emily and Morgan that no one noticed Reid's breathing start to go haywire.

"Morgan,I'm sorry. I made a mess of things I know. But,you need to understand there is more to the story," Emily pleaded with him.

"Right. It doesn't matter what you say,nothing can fix this Em," Morgan said.

Elle leaned in towards Gideon, "Popcorn anyone?"

Gideon ignored her and looked closer at the screen,he saw Reid slump down a little more and watched his chest rise and fall. Something wasn't right. Reid needed to try and steady his breathing,and fast.

"Reid!" Gideon shouted, "Reid,deep slow breaths. Come on,son. Listen to me, you need to calm down."

The fight between Morgan and Emily stopped as Morgan turned to see Reid panting.

"No no no,not now Pretty boy. You are not dying on me now," Morgan said as he pulled Reid in between his legs and held him up against his chest, "Try and match my breathing,kid. Deep slow breaths. Match to me,you can do it," Morgan said gently.

Reid was wheezing as he tried to tell Morgan something.

"Shhh,don't talk just breathe."

Emily looked scared and saw her fears matched the teams, Reid was getting worse and they couldn't hold out much longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**AHHH! Another chapter complete! We really hope you guys like this one and also WE LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS! Please keep them coming because we super appreciate it!**

Special Authors Note from EmilyJade:So guys I've been gone for a few days and AllyJoy has been writing a lot and you guys should defiantly tell her how awesome she it. I mean hasn't she done an amazing job?!

Happy Reading:)

"I think it's time we disconnect,we shall return soon," Matthew grinned and shut off the computer cutting Morgan,Emily,and Reid off from their team.

Morgan continued to try and soothe Reid by keeping him close to help him steady his breathing, "Focus,Reid. I need you think of something calm."

Emily reached out and put her hand on Reid's shoulder, "It's going to be fine,Reid. We will get out of here."

Morgan glared at Emily but felt Reid's breathing slow down a little bit, "Emily is right,kid. We are going to get out of here."

The two continued working on calming Reid down until he seemed to be doing okay on his own.

Matthew watched the three with interest,he didn't think there was anyway he could break them quite yet. He could see a crack forming in the relationship between Emily and Derek and knew he had to use that to his advantage.

" ,I think it's time we give these two a little privacy,why don't we move you somewhere else."

"No!" Emily and Morgan shouted at the same time,Reid could not be separated from them.

"Too bad,let's go ." Matthew grabbed Reid under his arms and dragged him away from Emily and Morgan.

The two agents watched until Matthew dragged Reid out the door and locked it behind him.

Morgan turned to Emily, "It's going to be fine? It is NOT going to be fine,Emily Prentiss!"

"Calm down,Morgan."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You were sleeping with Will! What the hell is your justification for that?"

"I already told you,we weren't technically together."

"Maybe we weren't but what about JJ? She was with Will. She was your best friend and you went behind her back and slept with her husband. Who are you and what have you done with my Emily?"

"I'm not your anything,Derek," Emily spat.

"You were at one point. But now you are some stranger who slept with her teammates husband."

"Did you want me to ask her if it was okay?"

"I WANTED YOU TO KNOW IT WASN'T OKAY!" Morgan screamed at her.

"You don't think I don't know that? I knew what I was doing,Derek. I have my reasons."

"Then tell me,tell me what made you do what you did?"

"That's for me to know,not you."

"That's not good enough."

"THEN WHAT IS GOOD ENOUGH?"

Morgan didn't know what to say so he said nothing at all. He was too much in shock that Emily had yelled at him.

"Morgan,I'm sorry. I wish I could explain but I can't. There are things that I can't tell you and therefore I can't explain but right now we need to focus on saving Reid and getting out of here."

"We can't help Reid right now."

"Yes we can,we figure out Matthew we figure out how we are all connected and then we can save Reid."

"Quit trying to change the subject,Prentiss. Why can't you tell me why you slept with Will?"

"Because I love him,that's why. I've loved him since I've met him. We are supposed to be together not him and JJ," Emily choked on the words,hoping they sounded believable.

Matthew laughed at the two of them fighting. He made another reel and sent it off to the BAU for them to see their teammates falling apart.

"Let me in, Bella." Rossi pleaded, leaning against the door to JJ's office. The woman inside stifled her sobs long enough to scoot away from her seat against the door. As she did, Rossi slipped inside and joined the blonde on the floor.

"How could she...?" JJ asked, wiping furiously at the tears rolling down her face.

"Jennifer, I need you to listen to me. You know Emily. You know it would never take her that long to say such a simple statement as 'I slept with Will' in any language. Much less in Italian...something she's been proficient in since she was a kid." Rossi stated calmly, wrapping an arm around JJ. She nodded in agreement.

"She said she had a reason that she hoped was valid enough for you to forgive her. And she would tell you the second she came home." He continued, squeezing JJ's shoulder comfortingly as sobs took over again.

"I...I don't care what reason she had. I...I hope she dies!" JJ shrieked.

"You might just get your wish, Bella." Rossi whispered into the blonde hair as he pulled her into a full hug.

***  
"Guys?" Hotch stuck his head in the door of JJ's office, "We got a reel."

Rossi helped JJ up and kept his arm around her waist as they went to go see what was going on now.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous..." Matthew stated, dragging Reid back into the room and dropping him next to Emily along with 3 bottles of water and 3 bagged sandwiches.

"Derek, against the far wall. Ms. Prentiss gets to play hero for now. I'm going to prepare your little fight for your team to see. Have fun." Matthew sneered, inserting a fresh tape into the camera in the corner.

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked from across the room.

"Yea?" Reid's voice was barely audible. Emily crawled over to where her ripped shirt lay discarded in the corner.

"You okay?" Morgan asked

"I think so..." Reid replied, trying to sit up as Emily returned. She tore off a shred of fabric and sparingly wet it with her water. Careful not to hurt him, she slowly dabbed it against Reid's face.

"Don't hurt him,Prentiss." Morgan spat, seeing Reid's eyes close.

"I'm not stupid!" She snapped back, her usually brown eyes completely black with fury.

"Stop it! Please?!" Reid pleaded, his head resting against her leg. The two quickly fell silent.

"It doesn't hurt, Derek... it feels nice." Reid admitted, moving so she could continue.

"You're a mess, kid..." Emily laughed, trying to make him smile. She'd managed to remove the dried blood from his face, but had to tear off a new strip of fabric.

"Is that all mine?!" Reid asked, hurriedly looking over his bruised self.

"I don't think so." Emily smiled, indicating a wound on her arm and thigh and gesturing to the stab wound on Morgan.

"Oh my god..." Reid stammered, bolting upright as he realized the state of the other two agents.

"You can doctor us later, Dr. But for now let her help you." Morgan instructed. Reid obeyed, sitting quietly. She finished quickly and aided him in downing his water and part of his sandwich.

"Please no more, Emily..." Reid finally begged. The woman sighed and nodded, knowing she'd pay for this later.

The makeshift BAU team sat in Garcia's office, their eyes trained on the new feed they'd been given.

"I hope you're happy Emily." Derek spat, approaching the woman slowly.

"Why the hell would I be happy?!" She snapped, standing her ground.

"I actually cared about you. And I know it wasn't one sided. So you threw up those damned walls. But they didn't work. I still cared. And no one can care about the great Emily Prentiss." Morgan taunted, continuing to stalk forward. The brunette began to back away, clearly injured by the statement.

"They look like predator and prey..." Gideon whispered, still watching the screen.

"You just play us all. We're only pawns in your game. You needed a good **. So you played me. I got attached, so you traded me for a different one." Morgan continued, still moving towards her. Emily felt the wall against her back.

"You know that's not true!" Emily pleaded, Morgan now pinning her against the wall with his closeness. Her pleading only angered him. Without thinking, he landed the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Derek." Reid was there. At the sound of Emily's whimper, he was pulling Morgan back. The woman slid down the wall, moving away from the two men.

No one liked seeing Emily Prentiss vulnerable. She was never afraid. She struck fear in others, not the other way around. But in that moment, she was terrified.

"You're no different!" Morgan shoved Reid away.

"Then hit me." Reid bluffed.

"No."

"Exactly. You know I'm not her. I'm nothing like her. I'd never sleep with my coworker's husband. Especially if I was sexually involved with someone else. You won't hit me because you know that." Reid stated, moving back toward Morgan.

"I'm your friend. First and foremost. Forget my feelings for you. They don't matter. I'm your friend and so is she. Look at her, Derek. You're giving him what he wants." Reid pleaded. Emily kept her eyes down, avoiding looking at Morgan.

"Look at me, Princess." Morgan begged, suddenly realizing his actions. She raised her head, her hair falling over her face. Kneeling next to her, Morgan brushed her hair away despite her flinch at his touch. A purple bruise spread across her cheek already.

"'s just a bruise." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry..." Derek stammered, anger rising again, this time at himself.

"Don't worry about it." The woman pressed her lips to his temple as reassurance before patting the floor next to her at Reid.

"If you think you're going to get us to hate each other that easily, you're insane." Emily challenged Matthew, her arm around Reid's shoulders.

"That a girl, Em!" Garcia spoke at the screen. Emily's smile indicated there was an audio connection as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,so sorry for the late chapter! School has kept us both super busy this week so far so our update hasn't been as consistent as we would have liked! We really hope you guys enjoy this one and please let us know your honest thoughts on it! We appreciate all of you so much! Also,some words may be missing letters-that is all AllyJ's fault! I(AllyJ) tried to fix them all but I probably missed some.**

Happy Reading:)

"So brave yet so stupid," Matthew hissed at Emily, "You don't need me to pull you apart,you are falling apart all on your own. Sure,right now you are all strong and united but the cracks are there already between you and Morgan."

"Cracks can be fixed you bastard," Emily replied.

"Sure they can but they will still be there. Don't tell me that if you get out of this alive-which I highly doubt-you will fully forgive Derek for hitting you."

Emily realized that she had no response because Matthew was right,she didn't know if she could forgive Derek for striking her like he did.

"That's what I thought," Matthew turned towards the camera to address the BAU, "I would say sorry that you had to see that but I'm not sorry. So you know my name,you know my story but what you don't know is where I'm holding your agents. Good luck on that but also I need you to do me a little favor. Will LaMontagne has a huge part in all of this and I think he needs to help clear somethings up. I want him with you the next time we reconnect. Morgan has a little something he needs to share with you all and I think Will should be here for it."

"We already know about-" Hotch was about to finish saying they knew about JJ and Morgan but Matthew jumped right in.

"Finish that sentence and I will seriously hurt Emily Prentiss," he growled, "I figured that JJ would spill her guts to you but two of my three friends don't know that little part of it yet and I would love for you to see their reactions. I will be sending you another link in two hours."

Matthew waved and suddenly the screen went dark.

* * *

"JJ,get Will down here as soon as possible," Hotch said as he turned towards the team, "Garcia,I want a list of places that may mean something to the unsub so we have a starting point. Places where he visited with his family repeatedly,schools,any place that may hold significance to him I want to know about."

"How much longer do you think they can hold out for?" Gideon asked quietly.

"As long as they need to. They are strong agents and won't give in or up easily," Rossi answered.

"How many secrets are left to reveal?" Elle asked.

"Why?" Hotch turned his focus to his unusually quiet agent.

"Because,he said so himself that once the secrets are revealed they are useless to him."

"Elle is right,we need to get ahead of this guy and find out what everyone is still hiding. Morgan still has a secret left,I can't imagine Emily having anything left to hide after all that," Rossi added.

"That leaves us with Reid. We know he has one huge secret left but other then that I have no clue what he could be hiding," Hotch sat back down as he tried to figure out exactly what Reid was keeping from all of them.

Gideon knew he should say something but he couldn't. Not telling the team may very well be keeping Reid alive. If they knew then the unsub would see no reason to keep Reid around and Gideon refused to be the reason for his death, "I think for now let's just focus on finding possible locations. Just from listening to Matthew speak,he values us knowing exactly how many secrets everyone has kept and I'm almost certain he will tell us when there is just one thing left to be revealed."

Hotch nodded, "Gideon is right,okay let's start trying to narrow down where they can be at."

* * *

Emily turned towards Morgan, "Why does Will need to be here?Morgan,what is your secret?"

Morgan didn't say anything but instead turned his focus to Reid, "You okay there pretty boy?"

"I'm fine,I'm more worried about you guys though. Emily,how are you feeling?" It wasn't hard to see that even talking was wearing Reid out.

"I'm fine,sore but nothing I can't handle," Emily told him,offering a smile.

"Morgan?"

"Same as Prentiss."

"What happened?I'm not stupid you know,after he dragged me out I heard you guys hollering."

Emily and Morgan shared a look,neither wanting to be the one to tell Reid what had gone down.

"Forget it,it's not that important. What is important is that we figure out where we are and what we are going to do to get out of this mess."

"Reid's right," Morgan said nodding is head at their young genius.

He looked closer at Reid and saw a pale,gaunt face,blueish black rings around deep brown eyes,and very pink lips. Morgan quickly turned away after thinking about Reid's lips, "What the hell?Focus Morgan,he's still the same nerdy genius you have always love," Morgan thought to himself, "LOVED..where the hell did that come from,"Morgan shook his head,wishing away the thoughts.

Emily debated asking Reid what she wanted to but knew she had to ask, "Reid,where did he take you?What did he do to you?"

Reid hesitated, "No-nowhere. He just tied me up in another room."

"You don't need to lie to us,kid," Morgan said gently.

"Seriously,he just left me in another room," Reid said angrily.

Morgan and Emily shared another look,they knew he was lying but figured now was not the time to push him into answering.

* * *

"JJ,is this really necessary?" Will asked in his southern drawl.

"Yes it is because we have three missing agents and you're involved. I need you here within the next ten minutes because if you aren't here when he connects us to the feed in twenty minutes their lives are on you,"JJ practically shouted.

"I'll be there in five minutes," Will said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Matthew re-entered the room and grabbed Morgan and tied him to the chair. He then dragged Reid and Emily and put them on either side of him,securing them tightly.

"You better hope that Will is there or one of you is not going to survive," Matthew sang under his breath.

"What does Will have to do with anything?" Emily asked, "He didn't do anything to you."

"No,but he did tear a possible family apart,a secret is a secret no matter how small," Matthew said as he walked over to the camera.

"Wait,why can't I just tell them?" Morgan spoke up.

"Because,Will needs to hear."

"I'll tell him myself just please," Morgan pleaded.

"Begging won't get you anywhere in life,Derek," Matthew shot him a smile and powered up the feed.

* * *

"He sent the link,"Garcia said as Will entered the conference room.

"Will,have a seat," Hotch motioned for Will to sit down.

Will sat down and looked around. No one would look at him directly and everyone seemed on edge, "Anyone care to fill me in on what's going on?"

"Long story short we have three agents kidnapped,all of them have supposedly been hiding stuff and the unsub aka Matthew wanted you to here to hear what Morgan has to share," Hotch said as Garcia clicked the link and brought the image of their missing team members into view.

* * *

"So nice of you to finally join us,"Matthew said as he stepped in front of the camera, "Will,I'm glad you decided to show up. Well,I'm really not but I'm sure these three are," Matthew said as he motioned to Morgan,Emily,and Reid.

Gideon spoke up, "I want to know how they are,physically."

"More specifically you want to know how is. I know all about you Jason Gideon. I know how has always been your favorite and you see him as a son,are you jealous of his father Jason?"

"I want to know how all of them are," Gideon said,choosing to ignore the comment about Reid's dad.

"They are fine,they'll survive. You never answered my question,Jason."

Gideon saw Reid looking wide-eyed and knew that Reid knew he knew his dad was Hotch, "Of course I'm jealous,Reid is a great kid and his father is one very lucky guy."

"He is,isn't he? Too bad he doesn't know how lucky he is," Matthew laughed and Reid looked ready to throw up.

"Jason,what is he talking about?" Hotch turned towards Gideon who realized everyone was looking at him.

"I don't know exactly," Gideon said and then sat back.

"Anyways,enough about . Morgan I believe you have a secret to share?"

Morgan didn't say anything,instead he kept his lips clamped together.

"Do not make me hurt you,"Matthew growled, "Actually,either you tell it or I'll take Emily with me," Matthew turned towards Reid, "Should we share our little secret?"

"Morgan,just say it. Don't let him take her," Reid begged,his eyes wide with fright, "He's going to make you tell either way so just out with it,please."

Morgan looked at Reid and saw how scared he was.

"Time's ticking . You have thirty seconds to start talking or get's to come with me.

"Morgan,just say it please just say it,"Reid cried looking between Matthew,Morgan,and Emily.

"Fifteen seconds."

Morgan wasn't sure what he should do but something had Reid scared, "Fine."

"Good choice,now tell everyone what you did." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go! Another chapter for you guys! Please keep reviewing! We love hearing your thoughts on this story(good or bad though we prefer good ones:)) All mistakes fall on me(AllyJ)-my computer has issues with whatever and sometimes it cuts off letters..sorry! Also,be sure to head over to both our profiles and check out the other stories we have written and give us your thoughts on those..we really appreciate you all so much!**

We don't own Criminal Minds but we wish we did...Happy reading:)

Morgan looked at Reid and Emily and then back at the camera, "JJ and I slept together."

"YOU WHAT?" Emily yelled.

Morgan ignored her and instead chose to focus on Reid, "Reid? You okay man?"

Reid looked up at Morgan and then at the camera, "JJ...you and Morgan?"

JJ felt her heart break,she had always had a feeling that Reid had liked Morgan and his face just proved it.

"Reid,I couldn't tell you,I'm sorry," JJ said softly.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MORGAN?" Will roared, "Jay,I always suspected you cheated on me but with your co-worker?" Will stood up, "I'm done,I'm outta here."

"Will,wait," JJ said weakly.

Elle looked at JJ and then back at Emily, "Am I the ONLY one who hasn't gotten in Morgan's pants besides Garcia,or have you too?"

"Elle," Gideon and Hotch said sharply at the exact same time.

"Sorry,but it's a legitimate question," Elle said shrugging her shoulders.

Matthew laughed as he watched the team bicker amongst themselves. The only ones who were quiet were Emily and Reid and he was the ones he most wanted a reaction from, "I think it's time we end this little feed, I think you have someone you need to speak too. But,before we go I think we need a little recap of all that has been revealed. Morgan slept with JJ but also slept with Emily. JJ was a one night stand but Emily was not. Emily got pregnant and it may be Will's. Reid here has a few more secrets then you would have thought. I mean he was gay,which was a supposed secret but what else does he know? I think you may need to answer a few questions for us."

Reid looked up, "Li-like what?"

"I'll discuss that with you later. No one knows what you know except for the people who told you. You're the one everyone trusts with their secrets but who do you trust? I don't think you trust anyone because if you did you wouldn't have kept what you kept from the people you consider family."

"What's he talking about,kid?" Morgan asked as he watched Emily clench her fists,he knew he was screwed once she got the chance to have a go at him.

"Nothing,he doesn't know what he is talking about," Reid practically shouted.

"I don't know what I'm talking about?Why are you insinuating that I'm lying? Should I reveal what I'm supposedly lying about?"

"No,don't."

"Am I lying ?"

"No," Reid said softly and dropped his head.

"That's what I thought. We'll be back in awhile to reveal what exactly knew. Don't worry,I won't make him reveal EVERYTHING but he will fill in a few blanks," Matthew smiled and disconnected.

On both sides of the camera,all hell broke loose.

* * *

"You hypocritical ***!" Emily shrieked at Morgan.

"Em...please. Don't." Morgan sighed,dropping his head forward.

"NO! YOU SLEPT WITH JJ! MY JJ! REID'S JJ! YOUR JJ! JJ! You went off one because I slept with husband FOR A VERY VALID REASON! And meanwhile you're screwing her!" Emily's jaw clenched,her pulse racing. Reid sat quietly,turning away from the two bickering agents as a solitary tear escaped his eye.

* * *

"Jay...Morgan?" Will hissed,grabbing his wife's arm roughly.

"Oh don't you even start with me!" JJ snapped,jerking her arm free.

"I...I..why?" Will begged.

"Because you slept with my best friend! Why Will?! Couldn't you just let me have a friend? No one else would've worked?" JJ whimpered,tears now welling in her eyes. Much to her fury they began to streak down her face.

"JJ...look...I can't believe I'm about to say this..." Will muttered, "But, it's all my fault. Don't blame Emily. She's your friend."

"So you came onto her."

"Not exactly..." Will corrected.

"So she came onto you."

"Yes...but for a reason. I..I was drunk Jayje. You know how I can be...I was angry with you... I don't even know why...but I called her for a ride home and on the way...I told her I was going to 'put you in your place'..and she pulled over and came onto me..." WIll rambled.

"...What?" JJ felt her heart breaking.

"I know I hurt her,Jay. But...I know why she did it...she loves you JJ. She knew I would've hurt you...so she kept me away from you," Will sighed, "And now she's going through all this...Blame me."

JJ gripped the corner of the table,feeling her head spin.

* * *

"Reid? You okay?" Emily asked choosing to ignore Derek and focus on the suddenly silent genius.

Reid wiped his eyes and turned towards Morgan and Emily, "Of course I'm okay,I'm just in shock," Reid was silent for a moment, "Why,Morgan? Why JJ?"

Morgan bit his lip, "It was a one time thing,kid."

"One time or not,it doesn't matter," Reid said,biting back his anger.

Morgan could see Reid was hurt and that hurt him,more then he realized that it would, "Kid,I'm sorry. We...we were both drunk and like I said it was a one time thing."

"Don't apologize to me,it's JJ and Will you should be apologizing to. Apologize to Emily,apologize to Hotch and Rossi and whoever else but don't apologize to me," Reid turned and moved as far from Morgan as he could.

Emily was suddenly filled with rage again, "You sonofa,look at him Morgan. You may have hurt me and you may have hurt Will and whoever else but most importantly you hurt your best friend. The one person who has always been there for you,the one person you could always count on to have your back and you hurt him."

"I know," Morgan said,all the fight going out of him, "I know I hurt everyone, and I know I hurt Reid. I wish sorry was enough but it isn't and there isn't anything I can do to change it."

"You're damn right sorry isn't enough,you-" Emily was cut off by Reid.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! I'M SO SICK OF YOU GUYS CONSTANTLY FIGHTING," Reid yelled.

Matthew,who had been silently watching from the corner chimed in, "He's right you know,you two are constantly fighting. I do enjoy it though,I find it very entertaining. I think what is even funnier is that sure your secret hurt Will and it hurt Emily but the person it hurt most was and you don't even seem to care. You never cared about him."

"I did too," Morgan growled.

"Did you?Did you really care about him?"

"Of course I did,I always have."

"Really?Cause it doesn't seem like it too me. If you cared,you would have told him you slept with JJ,when Tobias Hankel took him you would have looked harder,when he talked down Owen without anything,you would have moved to find an open shot to take Owen out but no,you let him risk his life."

"That's not true," Morgan said his voice rising slightly.

"Did you help him when he was going through his drug addiction? No,you let him deal with it on his own and not once did you step in to help."

"I didn't realize it and by the time I did,he was already getting past it or was past it."

"Admit it Derek Morgan, is just some kid you deal with because you have too. He's just someone that you need to watch out for because it's part of being a team but if given the chance,you would drop him in a heartbeat."

Matthew looked at Reid who was watching the two of them,his eyes darting back and forth.

"Don't listen to him,Reid. He is just trying to get into your head,"Emily said as she watched Reid process all the information.

"He doesn't need me to tell him all of this,he already knows it. But,he is so blinded by his love for Derek that he chooses to ignore it," Matthew sneered.

Reid glared at Matthew, "I'm not blinded by my love for Derek,you think you know everything but you don't. You think by exposing our secrets and lies that it will fix whatever is so broke in your life but it won't. So your mother lied to you,does it really matter?You're just like your sadistic father."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FATHER," Matthew screamed as he lunged for Reid and grabbed him around the throat and started squeezing.

"Stop!" Morgan didn't realize what he was doing until he had stood and thrown his fist into Matthew's face. Reid stumbled back when the hands left his neck,gasping for air.

"It's okay,Spencer," Emily whispered,pulling the genius over to her.

"That's it! I've had enough of you! Now she gets to pay!" Matthew shouted,pulling a gun and pointing it at Emily.

"No...please no..."Reid whimpered.

Matthew grabbed a fistful of Emily's black hair and hauled her to her feet. The unsub landed his hand across her cheek, a loud smack echoing through the room.

"Spencer,tie up Morgan. His wrists and ankles. Against that wall," Matthew hollered,pressing the end of the gun against the woman's temple. Hands shaking,Reid did as he was told.

"Now her,but tie her to her waist."

"I'm so sorry,Emily..." Reid sobbed,wrapping the rope around the woman's left wrist. She raised her right hand to brush his hair back and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay,kid."

Hearing her say this,Reid lost it,his entire body shaking. He stared at the rope in his hands,unmoving.

"Come on,Spence. Tie it. Good. Now wrap it around me. That's good. Now the other wrist," Emily guided him quietly knowing he'd be punished if he didn't listen.

"See, ?" It isn't so difficult to do as you're told," Matthew laughed,shoving him roughly away from Emily.

"Take me instead..."Reid begged,barely audible.

"NO." The two agents along with the unsub boomed at once. Reid cringed.

"I'll be fine...I promise," Emily whispered,leaning forward to whisper directly into his ear. Emily stiffened as Reid wrapped his arms around her quickly and squeezed.

Please come back..." Reid begged,his voice cracking.

"Of course."

* * *

The makeshift BAU team plus Will sat around the briefing room table.

"I seriously just have to know,am I the only who's kept Morgan out of my pants?" Elle asked,drawing a smile from Garcia.

"Elle," Hotch groaned into his hands."

"Right,sorry. Focus on finding those three," Elle saluted Hotch who rolled his eyes.

"At least we know we have some time left,we just don't know how much," Rossi offered up.

"Right,we know Reid has to reveal a few things yet but everything is leading up to his big reveal. Something Reid has hidden is huge and that's what is keeping Matthew from killing all of them," Hotch added.

"I need coffee," Gideon stood up abruptly and headed to the break room.

"Rossi?" Hotch raised an eyebrow and Rossi nodded and followed Gideon out of the briefing room.

* * *

"So,care to tell me what's bugging you?" Rossi asked Gideon.

"Nothing,I'm just worried about Morgan,Emily,and Reid is all," Gideon said as he poured his coffee.

"I think it's more then that. I think you know something that Reid is hiding. You know his secret,don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jason,Matthew was talking directly to you. I'm a profiler just like you and even so-it doesn't take a genius to realize you knew exactly what he was talking about."

"It's not my place to tell,besides it may be what is keeping them alive right now. If Matthew knows we know Reid's secret-what's to stop him from killing them all?"

"Then don't tell the team but tell me. I won't say a word."

"Rossi,I would be taking a huge risk. A risk that could endanger our agents."

Rossi didn't say anything but instead handed Gideon a piece of paper and a pen.

Gideon looked at Rossi and knew he wouldn't tell a soul. He took a deep breath and wrote out, 'Reid is Hotch's kid' and then handed him the letter that he had held on to since he had found it.

Rossi read Gideon's note and looked up confused. Gideon nodded his head towards the folded letter which Rossi picked up and read.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys,so we have another chapter ready for you! It's a little shorter but you can handle it:) We really hope you guys enjoy this one and let us know by clicking that little review box/button whatever at the bottom of the page! Thanks so much for sticking with this story and giving us your thoughts!We love you all!**

Happy Reading:)

"Wait...HOTCH?! Like...Aaron Hotchner?" Rossi stammered,folding the letter and gaping at Gideon,open mouthed.

Gideon nodded, "That was my thought too at first but when you look at him and look at Reid,you can kind of see it. It's more in the way they do things in their face and little mannerisms that you would miss if you didn't know what you were looking for."

"Do you think Aaron suspects it?"

"I don't think he ever made the connection honestly. I mean why would he?It was a one time thing,she got married,he changed majors and they parted ways."

"That's just insane. That poor kid,to find out his dad isn't his real dad and that his biological father is his boss. I can't wrap my head around it, Aaron Hotchner a father to one of FBI's finest."

"Who is FBI's most finest?" Hotch asked,setting his coffee mug on the counter. Rossi quickly excused himself to the bathroom,leaving Gideon alone with his boss.

"You are of course,"Gideon said as he finished pouring his own coffee.

"What's going on,Jason?"

"We were planning a celebration in your honor,for being the best unit chief around and for having to deal with the most problems and holding the team together through it all."

"I'm sure that is exactly, what you were doing," Hotch said to Gideon's retreating back,knowing that Gideon wasn't being honest.

* * *

"Are you afraid, ?" Matthew hissed in the woman's ear.

"No."

"You should be..." Emily bit back a groan of despair as she felt the cold metal of Matthew's knife against her now bare stomach.

"Emily,do you know who you remind me of?" Matthew chuckled,pressing the cold metal against her harder,now trailing patterns across her stomach.

"Who?" Emily gasped,trying to hide her fear.

"Snow White." Emily was forced down into a chair as Matthew's hands played gently across her exposed shoulders.

"White as snow..."he whispered,his hands now roaming across her back and arms,teasing the pale skin.

"Black as wood..."he continued,moving his hands into her inky hair.

"Red as blood..." with this,Emily felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder and felt hot thick blood begin to pour down her arm.

* * *

"Reid? She's going to be okay,you know," Morgan said as the door shut behind Matthew and Emily.

"You don't know that," Reid said softly as he shook his head.

"I know Emily and I know she is tough,come sit by me,"Morgan said,patting the spot next to him.

Reid didn't say anything or move,he stayed where he was watching the door.

"Pretty boy,staring at the door isn't going to bring her back any quicker."

"I know," Reid said as he turned and limped slowly towards Morgan.

Morgan smiled until Reid sat down and then frowned a little when Reid made sure to keep at least a foot of space between them.

Morgan waited for Reid to say something but realized that if he wanted to talk,he was going to have to start, "The team will find us."

"I know." Reid said shortly.

"I don't think you do,I think you think we are going to die in this place."

Reid shot Morgan a look, "I think you need to stop pretending like you know what I'm thinking when in fact,you have no clue."

Morgan gaped at Reid,that was the second time he had raised his voice like that, "I'm sorry,it just seems like you're giving up hope."

"I'm not giving up anything,Derek."

"What's going on,kid. What has you so upset?"

"What has me upset?Seriously? I'll tell you what has me upset. First off,JJ is kidnapped and then we get her back but then three of us get taken. I find out you slept with JJ,one of my best friends and you don't even have the decency to tell me. Emily is pregnant with either your or Will's kid and I find out that the whole reason we were kidnapped is because this unsub has a thing for secrets and making people reveal the things they would rather keep hidden. So yeah,I'm just a little upset."

Morgan watched as Reid slumped down against the wall,exhausted by all his talking.

"I get that. I'm upset too but we can't let him get to us or else he wins."

"You don't get it,do you? Your biggest secret is that you slept with two women,both co-workers and people I consider dear friends, people will get past that. Sooner or later,everyone will forget. Your secrets are secrets,sure,but they are nothing compared to what-" Reid choked and quit talking.

"To what you had to reveal?" Morgan asked gently.

"Not just that,but what's to come," Reid said,closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.

"Reid,none of us will look at you differently because you are gay. You're still the same old Spencer Reid who loves Star Trek and ,the same kid who can read 20,000 words a minute and who rambles about everything and doesn't even realize it. The same old pretty boy who is constantly fidgeting and drinking coffee like it's going to disappear. It's the little things that matter to us,Reid. It's the little things that matter to me."

Reid opened his eyes and saw Morgan patting the spot next to him and slid over so they were side-by-side.

"It's the little things about you that make you special. The way you crinkle your nose when you are slightly confused and the way you bite your lip when you are thinking super hard and about to make a connection and the way your eyes light up when they do," Morgan leaned his head on Reid's shoulder, "I've been stupid and blind not to see it before,to not see you before."

Reid was quiet for a moment, "Derek,I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want things to change between us. You've always been my best friend and I didn't want anything to ruin that and," Reid was cut off by Morgan lifting his head.

"Just shut up and kiss me,for real this time. Just you and me,no camera,no audience, just you and me."

And he did.

* * *

"Emily!" Reid yelped,as she was shoved back into the room,now completely covered in her own blood.

Matthew threw Morgan's shirt at the two men and forced the woman to her knees,

"Let this be a reminder of why you don't lie to family," Matthew hissed,slamming his foot into Emily's exposed stomach,causing her to keel over in pain. Without a word,he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"My god..." Reid groaned,moving to carry the injured woman over to where her lunch sat with a bottle of water.

"I can walk,Spencer," she protested,jerking slightly so he'd let her go.

He helped her hobbled over next to Morgan before she slid down into a heap on the floor.

"Em...Baby,I'm so sorry...please forgive me?" Morgan begged.

Reid flinched at Morgan's pet name,but smothered his feelings,focusing on the injured team member in front of him.

"It's okay,Morgan," she smiled feebly,turning her attention to Reid, "Mind helping me out, ?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,here is a nice short chapter for you(thank EmilyJade for taking the time to write this:)) We hope you enjoy it,please review and give us your thoughts and we promise a nice long chapter tomorrow!**

Happy Reading:)

"Dr. Reid, do you think it's about time for the big reveal?" Matthew asked sinisterly, leaning against the doorframe watching the three agents huddled together.

"I guess..." Reid's shoulders slumped forward as he dropped his head into his hands. Emily slipped her arms around him and shifted them so she was on her side and his head was resting on her stomach.

"It's okay, Spence." She whispered, twirling a piece of his hair around her finger.

"No...it's really not." The genius sighed. Matthew watched, intrigued.

"Hey, no matter what it is...we still love you... I still love you..." Morgan murmured, his eyes avoiding Prentiss'.

"He's right. Nothing's gonna change." Emily squeezed him gently as they comforted him.

"Everything is going to change." Reid stated monotonously. "Everything."

* * *

"Will? Can we talk?" JJ asked, leaning against the wall.

"Sure. What is it, Jay?" He rose to face her.

"I...I need a secret." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"I need him to switch me out with Emily. I can't let her die... not after what I said... especially after all she's done for me..." JJ's voice was barely audible. The woman sounded broken.

"No, JJ... You won't be doing her any favors. She isn't going to die... you're going to save them. And her. And then you can apologize. She knows you didn't mean what you said." Will slid his arms around his estranged wife, offering her a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

"Hello, BAU! May I say, Ms. Elle you are looking extraordinarily fine today!" Matthew laughed at the live feed on the screen. The team quickly tried to assess the situation in front of them: Morgan looked virtually unchanged, the wound on his side beginning to heal; Reid looked much better, many of the bruises fading from black to yellow and some of the color returning to his face; Prentiss, however, had obviously taken a turn for the worst. Her bicep was wrapped in a makeshift bandage, nasty black bruises shown on her pale exposed stomach - which was now slightly swollen - and blood matted her usually silk hair. Reid was bound to a chair by his ankles in the center of the room. Morgan lay against the far wall, his wrists and ankles both bound. Emily lie on her side in a ball at Reid's feet.

"Sorry, but I don't date psychopaths!" Elle snarled. "Especially ones that hurt the people I love."

"Now, now! Be nice, I'd hate to have to hurt them..." Matthew frowned, nudging Emily with his foot. She kept her eyes averted from the screen.

"Elle!" Rossi snapped.

"As much as I enjoy this little chat, Dr. Spencer has something to share. Don't you, Spencer?" Matthew smiled, exploding yellow ratlike teeth.

"Hotch..." Reid began.

"No! Not that!' Matthew roared, grabbing Prentiss by the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry! Please! Hurt me. Not her." Reid pleaded. Matthew suddenly jerked the woman, his fist colliding with her throat twice. Falling to the floor, Emily groaned loudly before rolling onto her side and coughing up blood.

"Em..." JJ whimpered, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Jayje?" Emily's voice was quite, barely audible, buy there was no mistaking the hope in her voice.

"Yea, it's me, Em. I love you." JJ whispered, moving forward so Emily could see her on the screen.

" I love you, too. I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, it's fine. We'll talk later but right now just focus on coming home to me, okay?" JJ lifted her hand to the screen, trying to keep her voice even.

"Oh, vomit!" Matthew rolled his eyes. "Why weren't you surprised when Morgan confessed to sleeping with her?!"

"I knew."

"And why weren't you surprised when Morgan admitted to **ing JJ?" Matthew's voice was dangerous.

"I knew."

"And Emily and Will?"

"I knew."

"So you knew this...and didn't think it was necessary to tell anyone?" Matthew challenged

"No. I didn't."


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter for you guys! But first,we wanted to clarify some things from the past chapter. The dialogue near the end was between Matthew and Reid. He wanted Reid to admit to the team that he had already known about everyone sleeping with everyone else..we should have been clearer so sorry about that!**

Tomorrow we will have another update for you so stay tuned! Thanks again for the reviews,we love you all!

Special note from AllyJ: Hey guys,so all the missing letters and stuff are on me. I try and catch them all but sometimes I don't see them so try not and hate too much!

Happy Reading:)

"Reid?You knew?You knew about Morgan and JJ?" Emily asked,the pain in her voice evident.

"No,I mean I knew Morgan was sleeping with someone else but I didn't know it was JJ."

Emily looked up at Reid and could see he wasn't lying but it didn't lessen the sting.

JJ was the next to speak up, "Why didn't you tell me,Reid?"

"JJ,I couldn't. Emily asked me not to and I know I should have but it was a mess. I knew about everyone's secrets and I couldn't tell anyone anything without more problems being created."

"Raise your hand if you're angry,"Matthew laughed.

No one raised their hands.

"You're not angry,not one of you?" Matthews face suddenly turned dark, "Why are you not angry with him?"

"We put him in that position,we can't be angry with him,"Morgan spoke up.

Matthew turned suddenly to Morgan, "Shut up,shut up right now or I'll hurt one of them."

Morgan clamped his mouth shut not wanting to bring harm to his friends.

"I can't believe NOT ONE OF YOU IS ANGRY,"Matthew shouted, "This isn't how it is supposed to be,you're supposed to be angry and you're supposed to hate him and this is not how it is supposed to go!"

Hotch was about to speak up but the screen went dark and the agents back at the BAU were left wondering the fate of their friends on the other side of the screen.

* * *

"You are going to be the death of me ,"Matthew growled as he turned his attention back to the three agents after he had turned off the feed.

"I didn't know,"Reid said,bracing himself for a blow that was sure to come.

Matthew didn't say anything,he instead just grabbed Emily and dragged her to the opposite wall and chained her up.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"No one was angry and now your friend gets to pay,"Matthew smiled as he chained the final chain.

"You don't need to hurt him,it isn't his fault we aren't angry. This is our fault," Morgan said trying to protect his young genius.

"Should have thought of that before hand."

Matthew double checked to make sure that Emily was secured and then stalked back towards Reid who was trying very hard to be brave.

* * *

"Reid knew all of this stuff?" Hotch asked looking at his team.

"Do you guys have any idea what kind of position you put Reid into?" Gideon said,loudly and not very happily.

"No one knew this was going to happen,Jason,"Rossi tried to reason.

"You're right,no one knew this would happen but you shouldn't have set it up to happen in the first place," Gideon said harshly.

"Jason,relax. They are going to be fine,we know those three and know how strong they are," Hotch said,trying to take control of the situation.

"Do any of you feel bad?" Elle asked.

"Of course we feel bad,we aren't the heartless people you seem to think we are,"JJ snapped.

"JJ and Elle,both of you JUST STOP," Garcia's anger shocked them all, "We need to stay united or else that sick twisted man wins."

Elle instantly felt bad, "Garcia,I didn't-"

"I know,Elle. You didn't mean it but the fact is we already feel bad,okay? I haven't realized it until now but every second that he them, I see how much we take advantage of Reid and it kills me."

JJ went over and wrapped her arms around her friend, "Reid won't ever blame you,you know that."

"I know but it doesn't change the fact that he is always there for us no questions ask and how many times have we repaid the favor? How many times has he called us up wanting to talk but instantly changes the focus back to us if he senses something is off? The answer is even too high for me to count. He called me a few nights before he was kidnapped and he said he needed to talk to me and he was about to open up but I was sick and was coughing and sneezing and miserable and he said he would come over and take care of me,and he did. I asked him what was going on and he said nothing that couldn't wait. He was more concerned about my well being and taking care of me even though I only had a minor cold."

"Garcia,you didn't know what was going to happen," Elle said,feeling awful all of a sudden.

"You're right but still we just never seem to take into account that he has stuff he needs to talk about as well,"Garcia said softly.

"We will bring him home and we can make up for it," Hotch said thinking about how right Garcia was.

"It may just be too late," Gideon said and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Matthew was about to strike Reid when Emily spoke up, "You never asked me if I was mad."

Matthew turned towards her and she had a feeling this wasn't going to go in her favor, "Are you upset,Emily?"

"Of course I'm mad,he's supposed to be my friend and he lied to me."

Matthew laughed, "Nice try Emily but there is a difference between being mad and being hurt."

* * *

Hotch stood up and followed Gideon out of the conference room, "Jason,wait a second."

Gideon paused and let Hotch catch up to him and then continued on to the break room.

"Jason,stop. What the hell is going on?"

"You're asking me what's going on? Aaron,you have three kidnapped agents and you're asking me what's going on?"

"You know what I mean,you know what Reid's hiding,don't you?" Hotch said pulling himself up to his full height and standing in front of the door to not let Jason pass.

"Why does it matter,Aaron?"

"Jason,you could help us get one step ahead of Matthew. You just need to tell me what you know."

"I can't and you know that. We've been friends for a long time,Aaron,and you know that if I don't do something there is a reason for it. You need to trust me,just like you used to."

Hotch wanted to argue and make Gideon tell him what he knew but he knew it was a lost cause,Jason was one of the best profilers around and there was a reason he was keeping what he knew a secret, "Fine,but if things go south then you better have a damn good reason."

* * *

Emily was biting back tears as Reid cried out again. Matthew had been ruthless and had been punching Reid and repeatedly stabbing him all over his body,sometimes deep cuts and other times shallow.

"Please stop," Morgan hollered as another blow to Reid's stomach had him doubled over.

"Oh quit you're crying,Derek. I'm done doing that,I'm moving on to the best part now,"Matthew said gleefully.

"Don't,just leave him alone,"Emily said as she watched Reid try and catch his breath.

"No can do, ."

Matthew started walking out of the room, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

"Reid,are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine,just sore. I'll be okay," Reid said as he attempted to take a deep breath.

"Don't breathe too deeply,kid."

"I know."

"Reid,I'm sorry. I should have acted angry and saved you from this,"Emily spoke up from the wall.

"It's not your fault,Em. He is choosing to do this,not you."

They all turned towards the door when Matthew came back in carrying a container.

* * *

"STOP STOP STOP,"Reid screamed as Matthew sprinkled more salt over his wounds.

Matthew laughed, "Thank your team for this one,I really think they will enjoy watching this happen."

"Please stop hurting him,punish me instead,"Morgan pleaded, "He doesn't deserve this."

"You and your team brought this on," Matthew stopped and turned his attention to Morgan, "You ruined him. You guys made him hold all of your secrets and don't even care what happens to him."

"We do too care about him,just please," Morgan begged.

"Either say you don't care about him or I'll hurt him some more," Matthew growled.

Morgan didn't want to say it but knew if he did he would end Reid's physical pain but maybe add to his emotional pain.

"SAY IT," Matthew yelled.

"I-I don't care about you,Reid. None of us do," Morgan said softly and hoped that Reid would realize he was saying it just to help him out.

* * *

"Guys,we have another tape," Rossi said as he came back from a quick breath of fresh air.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Right on it,sir," Garcia said as she put on the reel.

None of them knew that Matthew brought whole new meaning to rubbing salt in one's wounds.


	19. Chapter 19

**Not much to say except we really hope you enjoy this chapter and all mistakes are on AllyJ(as always:)) Please keep reviewing because we love hearing from you!**

Happy Reading:)

"Oh my goodness,my poor baby,"Garcia cried as she buried her head into JJ's shoulder.

The rest of the team watched,completely horrified as Matthew continued rubbing and pouring salt into the wounds he had inflicted on Reid.

"Why is it always Reid?" Elle asked softly.

No one said anything but Rossi reached out and grabbed Elle's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze,which she returned.

The reel ended and everyone sat in silence,the echo's of Reid's screams and Morgan's broken voice as he told Reid no one cared about him still ringing in their ears.

* * *

"What do you say we set up a live chat?" Matthew asked,strolling back into the room.

"Leave us alone,you bastard," Reid cried weakly.

"Now now now ,you wouldn't want me to have to punish you some more would you?"

"Leave him alone," Emily said,hoping to draw attention from Reid to herself.

"Always wanting to save the young genius,aren't you?"

"He hasn't done anything."

"Stop talking,all of you," Matthew ordered as he sent the link.

* * *

"He's back," Garcia said as she wiped away her tears.

"Bring him up,we need to see how everyone is doing-how Reid is doing,"Hotch said as Garcia clicked it and brought their friends into view.

* * *

Hotch ignored Matthew and focused his attention on Reid who looked paler and was covered in blood, "Reid,on a scale of one to ten where are you at?"

Matthew laughed, "You know he really doesn't care,right ?"

Reid ignored Matthew and looked at Hotch, "Four."

"Reid,honestly,what are you at?"

Reid took a shuddering breath, "Eight or nine,depending."

"Hang in there,kid. We are going to find you,I promise."

Reid nodded but didn't trust himself to speak.

"Well,now that the lovely little reunion is over I think it is about time we let Reid reveal his biggest secret yet."

"Wait," JJ cried feebly.

"What is it,Jennifer?" Matthew asked as he worked on dragging Morgan up next to Reid.

"What happens when Reid reveals his secret?"

"They die."

"No,please. Yo-you can't kill them," JJ said,tears filling her eyes, "I love her."

Matthew finished tying up Morgan and then turned towards JJ, "Excuse me?"

"I said I love her."

"You mean him,you love him," Matthew jerked a thumb towards Morgan.

"No,Emily. Em,I'm sorry I never told you before. You've said it to me countless times but I couldn't say it but now..." JJ trailed off and waited for Emily to speak.

"Don't be sorry JJ,I've always known. You don't have to say it."

"But you deserve to hear it,Em."

Matthew looked between Emily and JJ,not sure what exactly was going on.

"Emily Prentiss,I promise you we will get you home. I need you home,Em,"JJ said looking directly at Emily.

"But what about-" Emily asked,trying to draw out the conversation.

"We can worry about that later,just stay strong."

"I don't know if I can,JJ. I miss you."

Morgan and Reid were watching JJ and Emily with interest,the profiler in them came out and they saw exactly what JJ was doing. It was just important that Matthew didn't see what was happening.

"I miss you too,Emily. When we find you,I promise you I'll be the best mom possible to that little tyke you're going to have and we'll get married and everything is going to be okay," JJ said as she blew Emily a kiss.

"Well,things just turned interesting. I think I need some time to process what is happening,we will return later," Matthew smiled and the screen went dark.

* * *

"JJ,what EXACTLY are you doing?" Hotch turned towards JJ who had a small smile on her face.

"Buying us time is what I'm doing,"JJ said.

"JJ,I'm slightly impressed,you may have just earned back some of that respect you lost when you slept with Morgan behind your husbands back," Elle said as she stretched back in her chair.

JJ shot Elle a look,not exactly loving her at the current moment.

"Elle,lay off her,"Will jumped in to JJ's defense.

"You're seriously defending her after what she did?" Elle asked completely confused.

"In case you haven't noticed,Elle,she's still my wife,"Will growled.

"Both of you,quiet," Rossi said, "JJ,you need to be careful. We can't have Matthew wanting to take you back."

Gideon leaned in and folded his hands on the table, "I think it's brilliant. Emily knows what is going on and it's helping get us more time which we need. Time is important and the more we have of it,the better off we are."

"I agree,just be careful. You are not allowed to go anywhere alone. Am I clear?" Hotch asked.

"Crystal clear,sir."

"Good,Garcia how is the search coming for important places?" Hotch asked turning his attention to the tech analysis.

"Slowly but surely I am narrowing down places that might matter," Garcia said as she went back to her work.

"Great,Rossi anything from the sister yet?"

"She hasn't called,"Rossi answered.

"So we keep waiting," Hotch said as he sat back down and waited for his agents to appear on the screen again.

* * *

Matthew turned back towards his captives and was about to speak when his phone went off. He looked at it and an odd look crossed his face, "I'll be back and we can chat some then," and he hurried out,locking the door behind him.

Morgan turned towards Emily, "Em?"

"Yeah,a shock right?"

"We know the truth," Morgan said quietly.

"If it saves us,though."

"I wonder who called him," Reid said,interrupting Morgan and Emily's silent conversation.

"I don't know,kid. But whoever it was,they just gave us more time."

"Think he will tell us?" Reid asked.

"It doesn't really matter. Reid,are you really at an eight or nine?"

Reid didn't answer but instead leaned his head back and closed his eyes,which made Emily realize that a scale to ten really didn't cover the pain he was in.

* * *

"Maggie?Is it really you?" Matthew answered the phone after making sure the door was locked.

"It's really me Matt and we need to talk."

"So now you want to talk? How many years has it been,Mags?"

"I know,and I'm sorry but you're just so much like Mikey that it hurts."

"You aren't the only one who lost somebody,Maggie. I lost my brother and my best friend."

Maggie stifled a sob, "I lost both my brothers that day,Matt. You changed after Mikey died and I couldn't help you,no one could."

"What do you want?" Matthew asked,as he collapsed into a chair.

"You need to let them go,Mathew. Let the agents go and I can help you."

"No one can help me now,Mags.I'm in too deep this time around."

"Then...then let me help."

"No,Maggie,no. You can't help. You're a good person,I'm not."

"You said it yourself, you're in too deep. Let me help you get out of it.I can help you Matthew."

"Maggie,please."

"It's too late,I'm already in town. I'll see you in fifteen minutes," Maggie said and then snapped the phone shut.


	20. Chapter 20

**Super sorry for not updating this last night and sorry for the shorter chapter(sometimes it's necessary:)) Please keep reviewing!**

Happy Reading:)

"I know you have them,Matthew. Stop trying to hide it," a woman's sigh from outside roused Emily from her sleep. She'd dozed off lying against Derek.

"Mags..." It was Matthew's voice this time.

"Just let me see them."

Emily wrapped a protective arm around Spencer,who was also slowly waking, and pulled him close to her. Morgan's arm went around both of them,carefully moving slightly in front of them. The door cracked open,two sets of eyes staring at them.

"Oh Matt..."The woman sighed,moving fully into the room.

There was no denying the resemblance between the woman and their captor. Emily snarled beastly, her usually chocolate eyes entirely black as the woman approached them. Her eyes were locked on Reid.

"They're quite protective of the boy,Maggie..."Matthew stuttered,fear evident on his face.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to help," The woman,Maggie,assured as she knelt beside Morgan.

"No," Morgan's voice strangled as he moved quickly between them.

"I'm a nurse,sir. I can help him. Those...those look nasty," she raised her hand to carefully brush her fingers across Reid's pale chest,keeping her eyes wearily trained on Derek.

"I'm fine,guys..."Reid shrugged away from the two agents so the woman could properly check him.

"Matthew,you're killing him...bring me some water and some kind of shirt or something," she commanded.

Much to their shock,Matthew obeyed without objection. Maggie carefully poured water over Reid's injuries,secured in place with duct tape that Matthew had on hand.

"The tape will irritate your skin,but hopefully it'll keep out infection," Maggie promised as she handed Reid some water to drink as she looked at his clearly visible rib cage.

* * *

"Alright,big guy, you're next. Lemme see what you've got on your side."

Emily and Derek had huddled together,watching their friend's treatment.

"Her first,it's nothing," Derek said as he slid back from Emily.

"No." The agent's response was short,yet everyone in the room knew better than to argue.

Derek sighed before moving so the woman could access the now healing slice on his side.

* * *

"Oh my...sweetie...are...pregnant?" Maggie stammered,noticing the small yet undeniable bump on Emily's otherwise clearly defined figure.

"I'm not your sweetie. I'm an FBI Agent by the name of Emily Prentiss. And yes,I am," Prentiss shot a nasty glare at the woman at the pet name.

"Right. I'm sorry,Agent Prentiss,but how far along are you? You shouldn't be under this kind of stress...it could be harmful..." Maggie's hands knowingly bandaged her shoulder while they spoke.

"I don't know. How long have I been here?"

"2 weeks," Matthew's icy voice muttered from the corner. His eyes flickered between all of them.

"Then 20 weeks," Emily did the mental math with ease.

"Matthew!" Maggie scolded,finished Emily's shoulder.

* * *

"Reid,I think it's about time to reveal your big secret! Don't worry though,you're still going to live a little while longer," Matthew laughed cruelly.

Stalking towards them, Reid braced himself for the hands that never came. Instead of himself being dragged into the center of the room,Matthew settled for Emily.

"I suggest you do this my way...Emily's facing one nasty punishment if you don't," their captor hissed,slipping ropes around Emily's body.

* * *

Hotch saw the phone they used to communicate with Matthew light up, he wasted no time answering the call.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Agent? This is Maggie,Matthew's sister."

"Maggie?"

"Yes. I know where my brother is and I-"

Hotch jumped in before she could finish, "Where are they?"

"I can't tell you. I can't tell you without knowing that you can help my brother."

"Help how? Maggie,he kidnapped four agents and yes he returned one but he still has three and he is killing them slowly."

"I know but you have to understand,he has had a rough life. Please,say you'll cut him a deal."

"How are my agents?" Hotch asked,hoping to have her somehow give up their location.

"They'll be fine,physically. They are in pain but I'm a nurse and helped them as much as I could. Please Agent Hotchner,say you will help my brother."

"I wish I could but I can't. I would need to talk to someone about making a deal but honestly,it doesn't look to good."

"Then I can't give up his location."

"Maggie,please. He has been torturing them for so long,Emily is pregnant and Reid-he isn't strong enough to take another beating."

"I'm sorry," Maggie whispered as she hung up the phone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well check this out,another long chapter for you all! Thanks so so so so much for your reviews! WE LOVE YOU ALL! We hope you guys love this chapter and if you do-let us know;) All mistakes continue to fall on AllyJ(it's kinda my thing haha:)) We don't own CM blah blah blah**

Happy Reading:) (Like seriously!)

Matthew finished securing Emily and then went and grabbed another chair and dragged Reid over to it. He put him in the chair and chained him the same way he had done to Emily. The two agents thought he was done until he grabbed a third chair for Morgan and did the exact same thing. Once they were secured,with Reid in the middle,he smiled at them, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Matthew left and Morgan turned to Reid, "Reid,try and stall out as much as you can."

"I'll try but I don't know how long he will go for it."

Morgan reacher his hand out and grabbed Reid's, "If he threatens to hurt me,let him. I can handle it,I'm stronger then the two of you so don't feel bad about it."

Emily turned towards Reid, "I can handle it too."

Reid almost laughed, "No you can't Em,we can't just think about just you. You have a kid now to worry about. It will be okay guys."

Emily knew that Reid was right but she still didn't want to have him get hurt anymore.

"Really,it's going to be okay," Reid said as he tried to reassure the two of them.

Emily noticed that Morgan had grabbed Reid's hand, "So are you two-?"

Morgan was about to answer her but stopped when the door opened and Matthew returned,no Maggie in sight.

* * *

"So,are you ready for this ?" Matthew asked as he set up the link.

"Please,let them go. They don't need to hear this," Reid said.

"I'm going to make this simple for you,either you tell the team or I'm going to harm Emily."

Morgan spoke up, "Hurt me instead,not Emily."

"Sorry Derek,no can do. ,in my hand I have a little surprise for you-not you exactly,but for Emily. But,you'll know exactly what this is."

Reid looked at the syringe and felt the air leave his lungs, "No,please don't."

"Then you will do exactly as I say,won't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good answer,now everyone get ready for Reid's big reveal."

* * *

"Hotch,we got a link."

"No," Hotch said shortly, "It's too early,we have nothing to go on."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We have to accept it,Aaron," Rossi said, "If we don't we might lose them."

Hotch took a deep breath, "Okay,you're right. Garcia,click the link. We need to do this."

Garcia nodded sadly as JJ gripped Will's hand and Elle clung on to Rossi's. Gideon felt his heart racing as the three agents came into view.

* * *

"Hello again,BAU. I trust you are well?"

"Let me see my agents," Hotch ordered.

"Touchy touchy touchy,fine," Matthew said as he moved over to show the three agents all chained to chairs.

Everyone back at the BAU looked at their friends and were relieved to see that they all looked a little better. Reid still looked like death but had a little bit of color in his face. Garcia smiled a little at the sight of Reid and Morgan loosely holding hands,it was about time they acted on their feelings for each other she thought to herself.

"Morgan,Reid,Emily how are you guys doing?"

All three of them answered at the same time, "Fine."

"Truthfully?" Gideon asked.

Morgan spoke up, "We've been better,obviously but it could be worse."

Jason nodded and Matthew decided to step in, "So,now we have our big reveal. has quite the secret that he has been hiding for awhile. Agent Hotchner,you may just want to sit down for this."

Hotch looked at Gideon who wouldn't look him in the eye, "Why?"

"Because it has everything to do with you," Reid said softly.

* * *

Morgan gripped Reid's hand a little tighter,whatever Reid was about to reveal seemed to have his genius very scared and nervous, "It's going to be okay,kid. Just say it."

"On with it ,I haven't got all day," Matthew said,tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hotch,I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,I just found out and I didn't know what to do so I was going to ignore it but then this happened and-"

"STOP RAMBLING," Matthew bellowed.

Reid nodded, "Hotch,you're my father."

The room on both sides of the camera went silent.

* * *

Gideon got up and moved towards Hotch,who seemed frozen between sitting and standing, and pushed him down, "Look at me,Aaron. You need to listen."

Hotch nodded and looked at Reid, "Diana..."

"You had my mom as a professor before you switch your major. You had a one night stand with her and she got pregnant. She knew you were going places and she didn't want that to stop you so she kept quiet. She met my da-she met William a little later and they got along so well. She told him what happened and he vowed to raise me as his own and that was the story she went with. They didn't plan on telling me because it didn't seem relevant. But, one day William made the connection between you and her. She didn't know,Hotch," Reid said as he kept his voice completely emotionless until the last four words.

Morgan and Emily both stared at Reid,their mouths open. On the other side of the camera everyone but Rossi and Gideon were looking at Hotch the same way.

Matthew waited to see what Hotch would say,he expected him to get angry and say Reid was lying but he was shocked when a tear fell from Hotch's eye, "Reid,I di-din't know. If I had..."

"It's okay,Hotch. She never expected you to take responsibility because she felt like it was her fault."

Hotch placed his head in his hands for a moment and then looked up, "How long have you known?"

"I found out a couple weeks before we were taken. I wanted to tell you,I wanted to tell someone but I didn't know how. Talk about an awkward conversation, I mean what was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey guys by the way Hotch is my dad and he doesn't know?' Reid said trying to lighten the mood.

Hotch smiled a rare smile, "I guess that would have been pretty weird."

"You're okay with this?" Matthew asked, "The lady you slept with had a son and didn't tell you and the son knew and still never said a word,I would be furious."

"I am upset,but not at Reid or his mom. I should have known,she tried to tell me a few times but I never caught on,I was young and stupid and was the one who talked her into it,I'm the one to blame," Hotch focused his attention back on Reid, "We'll talk about this when we bring you home,okay? Home where you belong."

Reid nodded but Matthew spoke, "Don't think for even a second they will be coming home,"as he cut off the feed.

* * *

"That's it?" Matthew snapped at Derek and Emily, "You aren't mad either?"

"Of course I'm not. It's none of my business. I try and state out of other people's business. Something you seem to struggle with!" Emily snapped back,moving her hand to brush against Reid's comfortingly.

"Emily.."Derek murmured,anticipating what was coming.

"Shut up! Shut up all of you! This isn't how it is supposed to be! You are supposed to break! Everyone's supposed to be angry! You're supposed to hate eachother!" Matthew shrieked,grabbing Emily's arm forcefully.

Her dramatic weight loss had caused her veins to become very prominent and Matthew eyed it hungrily.

"No!" Reid shrieked,thrashing against his bonds. Tears flooded down the young man's face as he struggled and fought.

"I'll be fine,Reid. I can take anything he can dish out,baby," Emily offered a smile,unsure of how to comfort him.

Turning her attention back to Matthew,Emily saw he had filled a syringe with the dilaudid and held it dangerously close to her skin.

"I hope this hurts," Matthew spat,plunging the needle into the woman's arm.

A strangled cry was uttered as her body spasmed around the needle. Matthew laughed cruelly before cutting Emily loose and dragging her limp body into a corner across the room. Loosening the knots on Reid,Matthew left the young agent to free himself and Morgan as he ejected a reel from the video camera in the corner.

"Emily,I'm sure your team will simply love to see that," was all he said before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"How did you know?" Hotch asked Gideon as the feed went dark.

"I found the letter Diana wrote to Reid at his apartment," he said softly as he handed Hotch the note.

Hotch read it and tears filled his eyes,he couldn't believe he had a son. He wiped them away so no one would see.

Elle was still in silence as Hotch read the note and finally she couldn't take it anymore and turned to Rossi, "He wasn't lying,was he. This is for real."

Rossi nodded, "Yes it is."

"Hotch is Reid's dad. Wow,I actually am at a loss for words."

Rossi laughed quietly, "That was bound to happen sooner or later."

Garcia,JJ and Will huddled together not sure exactly what to say until Will spoke, "Well that was a shock."

Garcia had a small smile on her face, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really happy for Hotch and for Reid."

JJ nodded, "I am too. I just hope they can figure this out though. I mean how weird is it going to be now?"

Hotch heard everyone speaking around him as he read the letter but he kept his focus on just reading. After he finished he folded it up and looked at Gideon, "Can I keep this?"

"As long as Reid will let you,I'm sure you can."

"He's my son."

Jason didn't say anything but instead sat by Hotch as he processed what he had just learned.

* * *

Reid and Morgan sat side by side waiting for Emily to come around. As soon as she started moving Reid went into action, "Emily?" he squeaked,crawling over to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" The young man sat by her head,pushing her hair off her face.

"I..I don't know...where are we,Spencer?" Emily's voice was small,showing fear.

"Don't worry about it. You don't want to know."

"What's happening to me?" The woman's hands cupped her slightly swollen stomach.

"You're pregnant."

"I am?" Her brown eyes stared up at him,begging for answers.

"Yes"

"Oh," she said simply,looking around the room. She spied Derek across the room,giving them their space.

Emily hauled herself to her feet,only to fall back into the wall. Derek and Spencer's hands were on her in an instant.

"It'll pass,Emily. I promise. Just hold on to me," Reid assured her,wrapping her arm around her his neck. They two men assisted her across the room to where Morgan had been sitting,the corner farthest from the door.

"I'm tired,Spencer," her willingness to admit weakness frightened them both. This wasn't Emily Prentiss. Emily Prentiss never admitted to anything she considered weakness. She was never tired,never hungry. She was always fine.

"You need sleep..." Morgan murmured,scooping her into his arms and laying her gently on the cold cement floor. The coolness felt nice against her back,and almost immediately her eyes closed.

"What're we going to do,Derek?" Reid whispered,sitting down and sliding his legs under the woman's head as a cushion.

"We're going to stay strong. And we're going to get out of here. And I'm going to spend as long as it takes proving to you that I care about you," Derek murmured,his lips ghosting across Reid's neck.

"How can you think about that at a time like this?!Look at her!" Reid snapped.

"I'm not thinking about that. I'm thinking about how hurt you look and how scared you must be and how much I want to kill him for causing those feelings. I'm thinking I just want to protect you,Spencer," Morgan stated monotonously,pulling away from the other man.

"I'm sorry,Derek. I didn't mean to be upset...I just...look at her. It's all my fault," and with that,Spencer Reid broke. Tears consumed the scrawny man's body as he shook. Sobs jerked their way through him as he stared at the barely breathing woman in front of him.

Derek slid his arms around Reid,shifting his position so he could comfort the man.

"Hey,don't cry,pretty boy. We're gonna get outta here..."Morgan whispered into Reid's ear.

"We're going to get out of here. I know that. But alive? I don't think so anymore."

Seeing the small man like this infuriated Morgan. How dare someone make him feel this way? Reid never did anything to anyone yet somehow he deserves this? No.


	22. Chapter 22

**Just a short chapter for you all,sorry about the late update(our schedules have been crazy!) Anyways,hope you guys enjoy and we will be posting again soon..a longer chapter hopefully!**

Happy Reading:)

JJ stifled a sob into her hand,her eyes clenched shut. A new reel had arrived a few minutes ago and showed Emily's body writhing on the floor as the effects of dilaudid took hold of her system.

"This is all my fault..." JJ squeaked as Garcia wrapped her arms around the blonde woman.

"No...it isn't. JJ,you can't blame yourself," Hotch spoke softly,his head in his hands.

"Hotch,if I wouldn't have let him trade me..." JJ attempted to object.

"Oh,you act like you had a choice," Elle raised an eyebrow before standing and looking at a framed picture of the team on Garcia's desk.

A loud beep sounded from one of the tech wizards many pieces of equipment.

"Oh!" Garcia squealed in delight,knowing immediately which item it was. Her fingers flew across the keys,hacking through layers and layers of protection.

"Pen?" JJ spoke suddenly.

"I'm tracking all security footage within a fifty mile radius for Maggie and Matthew. That beep means one of them's been spotted," Garcia murmured,her eyes scanning the screen repeatedly.

With one final click she sat back satisfied as a video appeared on the screen.

Maggie sat in the grass with her legs crossed,staring thoughtfully at a plaque in front of her. The team realized it wasn't a plaque...it was a grave marker.

"Where is that?" Gideon pulled a pencil out and waited.

"Quantana Cemetery," Garcia stated as Gideon scrawled the name down.

"Briefing room,team," Gideon declared,sweeping out of the woman's office.

"Jason...I'm still in charge," Hotch began to object,standing from his chair.

"Yes,you are. I'm just filling in while you cope. I'd hate for the great Aaron Hotchner to think with something other than his head," Gideon called over his shoulder, not stopping.

The mismatched team rambled into the briefing room,their heads still spinning from the reel they'd seen.

* * *

Reid woke up to find Emily still sleeping across his legs and Morgan sleeping soundly with his head on Reid's shoulder. He smiled at the sight of the man he had liked for years sleeping.

"I think he really likes you," Emily said softly as she opened her eyes.

"I wish I could say I agree but I don't know," Reid said,moving slightly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because,he's been with so many people that what if I'm just another person?"

Emily laughed quietly, "Reid,can I tell you something?"

"Of course. As long as it isn't another secret," Reid said causing another smile to flit across Emily's face.

"I promise."

"Then go ahead," Reid said as he brushed back some hair from her face.

"I think it's always been you,he just never realized it."

Reid looked down at Emily,surprise evident on his young face, "What do you mean? That's not true."

"But it is,Reid. I think I've always known it,I know Garcia has always hoped for it to happen. The way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is watching,the way he is overly protective of you, the way he watches you when you sleep."

Reid laughed, "That sounds creepy."

Emily laughed too, "You're right,it does. But,it's true. On the jet,when you're sleeping. Even I gotta admit,you're adorable."

Reid blushed and Emily grabbed his hand, "I can tell you that I am almost 100% sure that what he feels is real and when we get out of this,you two are going to be really happy together."

Reid hesitated before asking the question that had been on his mind since Morgan had admitted his feelings for him, "What about you though?The baby..."

Emily had been wondering the same thing but was surprised the answer came so easily to her, "What about me? Derek was just somebody that I thought I liked. If this kid is his then his dad will always be around and he will have a great family to grow up into and I'll tell him the truth." Emily realized that she meant it. If the baby was Derek's then great,he would know his dad and she knew the rest of BAU would be there for him or her no matter what.

"You're a really great friend,you know that right?" Reid asked Emily.

"Of course I am,I mean I am the great Emily Prentiss," Emily smirked.

The two of them laughed quietly,trying not to wake Morgan who was still asleep.

* * *

"Matthew?" Maggie asked her brother tentatively as she knocked on a door

"What?" Matthew snapped as he quickly shut and locked the door of the room he had been in.

"You need to do something with them."

"Like what? Besides,I have big plans for them,well for Emily."

"What kind of big plans?"

"None of your business. Now what do I do with them?"

"If you keep them,you are going to be found. I know it. You need to finish them off or let them go."

Matthew looked at his sister and saw she was being serious, "You are suggesting I kill them?"

"If you do it now you can get rid of the bodies and we can be out of here before we are found."

"Mags,I don't want you to be apart of this."

"I already am."

"What do you propose we do?"

"There is a lake not far from here. We inject them with a combination of drugs to kill them and then wrap them and throw them in the lake."

Matthew was silent for a few moments before speaking, "What kind of drugs?Where do we get them?"

"GIve me pen and paper and I'll write out exactly what we are going to do," Maggie said as she sat down at the table and planned out the death of two of the three agents.


	23. Chapter 23

**So it's been awhile since an update(blames on AllyJ-Sorry guys!)we have another chapter for you! We really hope you guys like this one because this story is nearing its end:( Please read and review because we love when you do!**

Happy Reading:)

"Alright. Here's the deal. Garcia,I want you to get a list of EVERY possible place they could be. Don't skip anything. I know it's a massive task. No complaining. Go," Gideon ordered,flipping through the the few papers they had on the case.

Garcia scurried off as directed.

"Rossi,you are to stay here with Hotch. I want everything you can dig up on his father's case. That's why he targeted us to begin with" Gideon continued, "Elle,take Jennifer to the cemetery. See if you can find anything. JJ,I expect your tempter to remain in tact. .What," Gideon hissed the last part.

"I'm going to re-watch the reels and see what I can find that we might have missed. And Elle..." Gideon grabbed the woman's arm as she and JJ began to leave, "Do not hesitate to cuff her if needed. We're in too deep for her to do anything stupid," he whispered into her ear.

Then she was gone.

* * *

"Do you honestly think this will work?" Matthew asked Maggie who was now digging around his things.

"Of course it will work,just trust me," Maggie said as she pulled out what Matthew thought would kill the agents. She really needed him to believe her if she was going to save their lives,or as many of them as she could.

"I do trust you," Matthew said.

"Good,now go do something else. I can't have you hovering around me while I get this stuff ready," Maggie ordered.

"Anything specific you need me to do?"

"Go mess with their heads a little,I don't care."

Matthew nodded and headed out and Maggie sighed a sigh of relief,hopefully she could pull this off.

* * *

"Cemeteries always have given me the creeps," Elle whispered,looking cautiously over her shoulder.

Quantana had long since been abandoned,so it appeared. Weeds and ivy grew along the headstones,engulfing some entirely. Debris littered the yard. It was a small yard,with only maybe 100 stones. Settled against the back was a shed,the two agents assumed it had been meant for upkeep tools.

"Here it is...wait,Elle...look at this," JJ pointed down at the single tended grave present,but one thing drew their attention-the ground had been disturbed.

"JJ,go see if there's a shovel in that shed," Elle said,dropping to her knees and moving the dirt away slowly.

The blonde jogged to the shed and tried the door,having to force the rusted hinges to work. They groaned in protest.

* * *

Emily lay her head back against the wall,staring at the ceiling. Reid and Morgan were asleep.

"God,Elle! It reeks in here!"

Emily almost died on the spot. JJ's voice. She heard JJ's voice! It was above her. The wooden ceiling would let JJ hear her scream! Emily opened her mouth,only to hear the click of a gun safety being removed. Matthew approached her,his gun pointed at her stomach.

"I dare you. I'll kill you and the kid. I don't need you alive anymore. And waking up to find his best friend and his child dead will be lovely for Derek," Matthew chuckled.

* * *

JJ tossed Elle a shoved and the two agents set to digging. As Elle had suspected,the grave was empty.

* * *

Maggie knew Matthew would be gone for at least twenty minutes,which gave her enough time to pick the lock and find out what he was hiding in the room he always went into.

She double checked to make sure that he wasn't coming back and then set to work on unlocking the mysterious door.

Maggie constantly kept checking over her shoulder to make sure her brother wasn't returning but saw nothing. She was just about to give up when she heard the tiny click and she let out the breath she had been holding,finally things were looking up.

Maggie opened the door slowly and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She didn't want to run the risk of turning on the light in case she needed a quick getaway.

She moved along the wall,using her phone as light. She got to the opposite side of the room and was about to give up and turn on the light because her phone wasn't bright enough but suddenly froze.

Maggie started gagging,she couldn't believe it. There was no way that was what she thought it was. She stumbled out of the room,her hand to her mouth the entire time.

* * *

"Alright. Hotch,Rossi,what've you got?" Gideon sat with the rest of the BAU in the briefing room,all having completed their tasks.

"The Unsub's father was a necrophiliac. His victims were pregnant prostitutes," Rossi reported,Hotch nodding in agreement. He was still in shock that he had a son.

"Ladies?" Gideon wrote the words 'necrophilia' 'pregnant' and 'prostitute' on the white board.

"I've been out of the business for awhile. Remind me...necrophilic?" Elle inquired.

"Sexual obsession with the dead," JJ clarified,something different in her tone.

"Well that makes this even more disturbing...the unsub's father...his body is gone. The grave is empty," Elle reported.

"Garcia," Gideon prompted, adding Elle's account to the board.

"The only major connection...I'm not sure how I overlooked this...Matthew's the gravedigger at Quantana. He took the position as soon as his fatehr died,and he was fired a few months before he took them. Other than that,his childhood home. His old school."

"I've got it..." JJ whispered.

"What is it,JJ?" Hotch suddenly engaged in the conversation.

"He's avenging his dad...Emily's his big finale," the blonde choked out,fighting the tears that threatened her.

"But she's not a prostitute..." Elle corrected.

"She did however,as Matthew is obsessed with,sleep with multiple people," Hotch sighed.

"It's the cemetery...JJ,that shed! You said it stunk. That's where he's got them! He probably has a trap door or something..." Elle's eyes grew wide.

"Then it looks like we've got some agents to bring home," Hotch smiled,a genuine prideful smile.

* * *

Matthew came back with that grin on his face,the one that made Maggie realize that he was really truly sick. She had to talk to him,she had to know the truth.

"Matthew,we need to talk."

"About what,my dear Maggie?"

"What's in that room?"

Matthew froze for a split second, "Nothing,why?"

"Why do you keep it locked?" Maggie said,trying to keep her voice level.

"It's a private matter," Matthew answered.

"I went in there,Matthew."

"Why?"

"I-I needed some stuff so I went in there to see if you had what I needed,Matthew I need you to tell me what that is."

"You wouldn't understand," Matthew said,his eyes growing wide with fear.

"I do understand,I think I know what you are trying to do," Maggie said gently.

"I needed him close,Mags. He was never there, I needed him here," Matthew said as he slumped down into a chair, "I want him to know that we love him even if he is dead."

"Oh Matt,he always knew that," Maggie said,wrapping her arms around her brother,trying to hide her disgust.

"Maggie,promise you will never leave."

"I promise. We will get through this. We need to end this now thought,Matthew. I'm going to go and inject the solution I made up into them."

"Not the girl,she's mine."

"I know,but we need to get rid of the other two. I'll be right back," Maggie said as she kissed her brother on top of his head and then left to go deal with the three kidnapped agents.

* * *

Maggie opened the door and saw all three of them were wide awake and gripping hands. They knew the end was coming soon.

"Derek,how strong are you?" Maggie asked as she crouched in front of the three of them.

"It depends,why?" Morgan asked,apprehensively.

"He thinks I'm down here to kill you,and I can't. My brother is messed up,but who can blame him?"

"So,what are you saying?" Emily asked as she gripped Derek's hand a little tighter.

"I'm saying I'm going to try and save you but I need your help. ,you are way to weak and in too much pain. With Emily being pregnant,there is no way I can trust that she can make it. Derek,this is up to you. If you think you can find your team in time I'll let you go. Otherwise,I need a new plan,and fast."

Derek bit his lip, "How do I know this isn't some trick?"

"You just need to trust me."

Reid looked at Morgan, "I don't think she is trying to trick us,Morgan."

Emily agreed, "Can you do it?"

Morgan nodded,"Untie me. But,if this is some trick I promise to kill you with my bare hands."

Maggie let a small smile cross her face, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she untied Morgan.

Derek smiled and stood up. He gave Emily a quick kiss on the head and then kissed Reid passionately, "I'll be back."

Maggie smiled, "Good luck and be fast. You won't have much time once he realizes."

Derek nodded and then listened as Maggie told him how to get out and then he took off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys,we are super sorry about the delay in updates! School has us both crazy busy but we promise to try and update quicker as we come to the end of this story! Please please please review and let us know what you think!**

Happy Reading:)

Morgan felt the pain in his side increase as he headed out of the cemetery but he didn't dare stop. The lives of Emily,her baby,and Reid depended on him.

He reached the road and tried to decide which way to go to find a phone but knew there wasn't a gas station for miles so instead he took the road that he had a feeling Hotch and the others would be driving on.

* * *

Maggie gave some instructions to Reid and Emily just in case Matthew were to come check on them. She informed Reid to lay very still,which wouldn't be very hard,and to take shallow breaths if he was around.

She was about to leave when Emily's voice stopped her, "Thank you. For saving us and for helping. I was rude and I'm sorry."

Maggie turned back around and saw the agent looked very uncomfortable,sorry was obviously not something she said very often, "You're welcome. And I know it doesn't mean much but I am sorry. I'm so sorry for what Matthew did to you,your friends,your baby. I really hope things will be okay for you."

Reid smiled, "You don't need to be sorry,it wasn't your fault but we do appreciate you helping us and getting us out of this...situation."

Maggie smiled at the young agent. There was something about him that she liked. There was something about all of them that she liked, "I'll see you soon," she said as she closed the door behind her and went to go stall her brother.

* * *

Morgan was getting tired,he didn't realize how far away the cemetery really was from everything else. No one Matthew had gotten away with this for as long as he had.

He continued on hoping to see something,anyone. He knew that physically he couldn't go on much longer,and hoped that he would see someone before he collapsed.

To keep himself moving,Morgan thought of what would happen once they were rescued.

Emily would have her baby and she would marry the man of her dreams and live happily every after. Gideon and Elle would stay and become members of the BAU again,probably not but maybe. JJ and Will would fix their relationship and they would have kids and be happy. Hotch and Reid would figure things out and they both would have a real family.

Morgan smiled at the thought of Reid. The boy he had always known but never knew he loved till now. His little pretty boy who always made him laugh and roll his eyes whenever he went off on a tangent about something no one else cared about. His best friend who was someone who made him happier then anyone else. He just hoped that he could show Reid how much he meant to him before it was too late.

A sharp pain in Morgan's side had him down on the side of the road. He gripped it and hoped the pain would pass. He laid there and kept picturing him and Reid living together and watching movies,making dinner,just sitting there cuddling and holding hands. He smiled as his eyes shut and everything went dark.

* * *

"We're almost there,"Hotch told Elle and JJ who were riding with him.

"HOTCH! There is someone on the side of the road!"Elle yelled,causing Hotch to slam on the breaks and swerve off to the side.

Elle shoved open her door before Hotch had fully stopped and ran full speed towards the man on the side of the road as the other SUV came to a stop behind them.

"What the...MORGAN," Elle hollered as Hotch came running.

"Morgan? Come on,Derek. Open your eyes,help is on the way," Hotch said as Rossi dialed 911.

"Gideon," Hotch yelled, "Stay here with Morgan. We need to find the others and fast."

Morgan's eyes opened a little and Hotch's face swam into view, "Hotch?"

"It's me,Morgan. Where are they?Are they okay?"

"A-alive,not far...so ti-tired,Hotch."

"I know you are but stay with me,okay? Gideon is going to wait with you,the rest of us are going to bring Emily and Reid home."

"Hurry," Morgan whispered before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"So,how long do we need to wait?" Matthew asked Maggie as she came back into the room.

"It will take at least twenty minutes for it to kill them,we should wait until then."

"Why so long?"

"It is going to be a slow and painful death," Maggie explained,hoping he would buy it.

"What about Emily?"

"What about her?"

"You didn't harm her did you,I told you she is mine."

"I know,I didn't inject her with anything."

Matthew smiled eagerly, "You made sure they knew what was coming,right?"

"Of course I did. They knew their time was ending and that it wasn't going to be pleasant."

"Good good,so what do we do now?"

"We wait. We can get the tarps to wrap them up in ready and you can work on whatever you need to for Emily after we are done."

"Sounds good and Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping,I love you."

"I love you too,Matty," Maggie said as she turned away and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

* * *

"Reid?" Emily's voice was painfully small, causing the young man to bolt upright.

"What? Are you okay?" he hissed, moving the few feet between them and sliding his arm around her shoulder.

"Y-yea. I... you were too still." she whimpered into him. He didn't like seeing Emily like this. She was always strong and put others before herself. At the same time, Reid was flattered that the woman trusted him enough to be weak. He suppressed a shudder as he realized what she'd been afraid of.

"I'm fine, Em." He gave her a small smile and leaned his forehead against her temple, "She didn't do anything."

"I know, but... he did. He's done so much to you..." The woman's fingers slid across his bare abdomen at the now scabbed wounds Matthew'd inflicted. He'd removed Maggie's makeshift doctor work at her agreement.

"Me? Look at yourself, Emily..." Reid slowly pressed his hand to a nasty wound by her rib cage. Bruises covered her now obviously swollen stomach. She wore his shirt, which was now ripped and tattered, showing her pale body underneath.

"Spencer? Can I ask you something?" She whispered, causing Reid to splutter as he noticed silent tears sliding down her face.

"Of course!" he assured her, reaching up to brush away her tears. She gave him a half-hearted smile before speaking.

"What's happening to me? I... I look like a skeleton... you and Derek... I mean, you've both lost weight, but not like I have... I... what's happening to me?" With the final sentence, Emily hunched forward over her self as sobs overtook her.

"Please don't cry, Em... It's... Nothing's wrong with you. You're pregnant. That's all." His arms went around her and hugged her to him.

"That doesn't explain anything." she coughed out between her sobs.

"Yes it does... It's the baby. All your nutrients are going to him. Or her... Either way, it is taking the vitamins and nutrients from what little you eat. It's natural... I promise. And when we get out of here... I'll make sure you get good and fat." Reid attempted at a joke to lighten the mood. It worked.

"Who said I wanted to be fat?" the woman chuckled.

At the sound of approaching voices, Reid slipped down onto the floor in his previous position, not daring to breathe more than necessary.

"Hello, sweetheart." Matthew hissed, entering the room.

"Hello." Emily's voice was still thick from crying.

"Where's the other one?!" Matthew screamed, storming over to her.

"Gone. He's gone." Emily allowed her sobs to come again, this time on purpose.

"MAGGIE!" the man shrieked, turning sharply on his heel.

"I'll go find him, Matthew... He can't go far. That medication should have him basically dead by now..." Maggie murmured, dismissing herself from the room after giving Emily a nod of encouragement from behind Matthew's back.

"What're you going to do to me?" Emily whimpered, seeing a rope in Matthew's hands.

"Something I promise you won't enjoy."

* * *

The two black SUV's raced in the front of the cemetery, the 4 remaining agents jumping out, guns drawn.

"JJ... can you control yourself?" Rossi asked, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I can!" she snapped.

"Wait!" a quiet voice whispered loudly, crossing the cemetery to them. Maggie. The four agents approached quickly, their guns trained on her.

"The door's under the shelf in the corner. Slide the shelf to the left and open the door. A left takes you to his storage. 2 rights takes you straight to them. Please... don't let him hurt her..." she whispered, her last sentence said to JJ.

* * *

"Jason... help me. I... I have to get back to them. I need to see." Morgan whispered, trying to push himself to his feet. Gideon knew from working with Morgan that there was no use in arguing with him. He slid underneath Derek's arm and wrapped his own arm around the man's waist. Together, they slowly began their journey back to the cemetery.

* * *

"Don't do this, Matthew..." Emily whimpered, laying on her back. Reid's still faking body laid beside her.

Matthew's hands roamed over her, a deadly looking knife in one of them.

"Go ahead. Beg me. Maybe I'll make it quick." Matthew chuckled, eyeing her now exposed features.

"No." Emily grit her teeth for what she knew was to come.

* * *

JJ approached the shed with Elle and Hotch, Rossi staying with Maggie. The blonde was hyper aware of the other two agents watching her.

"JJ... I'm trusting you." Hotch reminded her.

Before JJ had a chance to respond, an earsplitting scream filled the air around them. JJ knew the scream. It was one she'd only heard once before - one she'd hoped never to hear again. Her brunette friend did not scream. She suffered in silence. But there was no denying this scream: it was the scream of Emily Prentiss.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in this chapter...please read the authors note at the end of this chapter..it's important. Please review and we love you all!**

Happy Reading:)

Hotch and the team ran towards the screams. They had waited so long to find them and they were so close now that losing one of their own.

"JJ,MOVE," Hotch hollered as he passed her,his long legs carrying him quicker.

The team entered the room to find Matthew standing over Emily.

* * *

Reid forgot about playing dead, "Don't hurt her! Please,leave her alone. Take me just don't...not Emily."

Matthew turned towards Reid, "What the-"

"That's right,your darling sister Maggie lied to you. She never wanted to kill us,she had no intention of killing us."

"Reid.." Emily warned as she watched Matthews eyes flash darker.

"She isn't like you,Matthew. She has emotions,she cares about people,she loves," Reid spat, "Except you,she doesn't love you."

Matthew delivered a hard blow to Reid's head and knocked him unconscious and then turned back towards Emily.

* * *

"Gid-Gideon,I need a break. Please," Morgan said as Gideon helped him sit back down.

Jason knew it was dumb to help Morgan move,the ambulance would be looking for them but he knew Morgan needed to get to his friends.

The two sat down for a few moments and Jason knew he had to talk to Morgan now before everyone else came back, "Morgan?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't just playing Reid,are you?"

"As hard as it is to believe,no I'm not."

"If you hurt him..."

"I know. I don't plan on hurting him. It's different with Reid,I actually care about him."

"You cared about Emily too," Gideon said,raising an eye brow.

"I deserved that," Morgan said, "It's a different kind of care though."

"How is it different?"

"It just is. With Reid I think I always just knew but was never sure how to act on it and plus he's Reid. He's so young and innocent I don't ever want to hurt him,you know?"

"I know what you mean. But,I'm serious. If you hurt him I promise you that it will be the last thing you do."

Morgan laughed, "I'll hold you to ,do you think Hotch and Reid are going to be okay?"

"Of course they will,they will figure this out. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Alright,lets get moving then," Gideon said as he helped Morgan up and they headed onwards.

* * *

Hotch grabbed the shelf, ripping it to the side. Elle slammed her foot against the floor, causing the wood beneath her foot to shatter. Without hesitation, JJ slipped down the hole, followed by Hotch and Elle.

JJ ran towards where she hoped she'd find Emily, ignoring the fear rising in her chest.

* * *

Emily squirmed against Matthew's bonds, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She felt the hot, sticky blood spreading across her. She was going to die. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

Matthew barked a laugh, the back of his hand smacking against her cheek. Reid groaned beside them, slowly sitting up.

"Don't! Hurt me." he begged, pulling himself towards his colleague.

"Reid... It's okay. But... Spence?" she gasped, still trying to squirm away from the man's violating hands.

"Yes?"

"I love you. So much. You're like my little brother... I love you." she whispered, silent tears sliding down her face. She couldn't decide if it was the pain in her shoulder, the violation she was experiencing, or her words to read that caused them.

"I love you, too, Em..." Spencer moved closer to the woman. She squirmed to the side and pressed her lips against the young man's temple.

"Disgusting." Matthew hissed, pulling the blade from her shoulder and plunging it into her thigh. Emily felt her back arch off the table as a shriek ripped through her throat.

"Stop hurting her!" Reid screamed, struggling to put his arms around the older woman.

* * *

It was Elle's turn to flinch as another scream reached their ears. She'd never met Emily, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the woman. No one deserved what this woman had gone through. JJ threw her shoulder against a door at the end of the hall, knocking it open.

* * *

"Jay!" Reid whimpered, pulling Emily's now limp form against his chest.

Emily's eyes followed JJ's blonde figure, trying desperately to stay awake. JJ stood in shock, along with Elle and Hotch.

Matthew ignored their presence, continuing to violate the pregnant woman - now on the brink of death.

"I've enjoyed this, Snow White." he hissed, tracing his t*** across her neck. JJ blinked hard, raising her gun and firing without a second thought.

Matthew tumbled forward, crushing Emily beneath him. The woman managed a whimper, though barely audible, as Reid shoved him off of her. JJ was there. Her JJ.

"Jayje..." Emily croaked, watching as the blonde woman freed her from her bonds.

"Oh, Em..." JJ was crying now, seeing the state of her best friend.

"I love you, Jayje... Never forget that..." Emily murmured, struggling to sit up with Reid's assistance.

* * *

"No..." Morgan gasped, hearing a gunshot. He and Gideon slowly continued across the cemetery, stopping at the SUV's. Rossi stood with Maggie, but there was no sign of the rest of his team.

* * *

"Spencer..." Hotch murmured, gently pulling the young man away from Emily.

"Hotch... I should've protected her..." Reid whispered, trying to fight the tears that threatened his eyes.

"Come on, Spencer. She's gonna be fine. She's safe." Hotch soothed, carefully leading him down the corridor away from the injured woman as medics flooded the room.

* * *

"You're gonna be fine, Emily. I promise." JJ whispered, stroking the woman's dirty black locks away from her face.

"JJ... the last time you told me that, I died for 8 months."

**NOTICE:Hey,so please don't hate us but this story is going to be on a short break due to a personal family thing one of us has going on. We are sincerely sorry but promise to be back as soon as things are a little better! We really want to co-write these last few chapters together and so a break is needed. It shouldn't be too long but if it is going to be longer then a few days,we will let you know! Please check out our other stories until then..we love you all hope you guys understand!  
**AllyJ&EmilyJade


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys so here is a nice long chapter for you all! We apologize for the delay but like it was said earlier one of us is going through some family stuff so writing isn't a priority and we want to write these last few chapters together...we appreciate your understanding,and we thank everyone who has reviewed! We are thinking there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue which will be written and posted once things settle down a bit..please review and thanks again for sticking with us!**

Happy Reading:)  
  
Hotch helped Reid out of the basement as Elle and JJ helped carry Emily out. The five of them came up to find police cars and ambulances surrounding the area.

The EMT's headed straight towards Emily and loaded her into an ambulance.

"I'm going to ride with you,okay Emily?" JJ said as she hopped in.

"Do I get a say?" Emily attempted to joke.

"No,"JJ said smiling as she grabbed her friends hand and the doors shut.

* * *

"Hotch?" Reid said as he helped him towards the other ambulance.

"Yeah?"

"Is Morgan okay?"

"Yeah,he's getting attended to now. You're going to be fine,kid."

"I know. I'm not worried about me."

"You're never worried about you," Hotch said smiling at his youngest agent.

Reid shrugged, "Gideon,where is he?"

"With Morgan."

"Can I see him?"

"Once we get you to the hospital,I'm riding with you."

Reid nodded as he was loaded into the other waiting ambulance.

* * *

Morgan woke up to find Garcia sitting next to his bed, "So nice to see you my prince charming."

"Where is Prentiss and Reid?How long have I been out? Is everyone okay?Matthew?"

"Slow down. One question at a time. Reid and Prentiss are on rooms either side of you,a few hours,yes,and he is dead. JJ shot him."

"Can I see them?" Morgan asked as he tried to get out of bed.

"No! Now lay back down," Garcia said as she shoved him back down into the bed.

"I just need to know they are alright."

"Trust me,they are fine. We will have you visiting them in a few minutes,okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

Hotch and Gideon sat quietly by Reid's bed. Elle and JJ were with Emily and Garcia was with Morgan. Rossi was handling Maggie and Strauss and would be joining them shortly.

"Do you think he will recover from this?" Hotch asked Gideon softly as they watched him sleep.

"He's strong,of course he will."

"What if this time..."

"Don't do that to yourself,Aaron. He's a tough kid. Plus he has you guys there for him."

"What do I do now?"

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked as Reid groaned in his sleep.

"With Reid. I'm his dad,Jason. I can't just ignore that and he can't ignore it. It will be like this huge elephant in the room."

"You guys will figure it out,you just need to talk it out."

Reid started stirring in his sleep and Jason smiled, "Looks like you'll have your chance in a few minutes."

"He wants to see you first," Hotch said.

"I know. I'll talk to him then leave you two alone."

"Gideon?" Reid said looking around.

"I'm right here,kid," Jason said taking Reid's hand.

"You came back."

"Of course I did,I couldn't just leave you."

"You left before," Reid said softly.

"I know,but I came back. I'll always come back for you."

Reid smiled, "Next time...don't disappear,okay?"

"I won't. I'm going to go check on Morgan and Emily."

"You'll come back?"

Gideon smiled, "I'll come back," he said as he walked out of the room leaving Hotch and Reid to talk.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Hotch asked as Reid watched Gideon go out the door.

"Yeah,just tired."

"That's to be expected. You look a little skinnier too."

"I wonder why," Reid said laughing a little.

"If Garcia has her way you'll be eating cupcakes and desserts every day for the next few weeks."

"I won't complain about that."

Hotch didn't know what to say next and apparently,neither did Reid. The two sat there both unsure of what they should talk about.

"Reid-" Hotch said at the exact same time Reid said, "Hotch."

They laughed but Reid waved at Hotch, "You first."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"If you had known,I wouldn't be on the team. Conflict of interest."

"Right but I also mean if I had known I would have been there for you from day one. You were my responsibility."

"She chose to hide it from you,there was nothing you could have done to change her mind. She was always stubborn like that."

Hotch smiled,it wasn't often Reid talked about his mom.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out. I was in shock and I didn't know how to tell you. I really wanted to though."

"No one every gave you the chance to tell."

Reid was silent,he didn't want to say anything because as true as it was,they were his team and he should be able to tell them anything.

"That's our fault,Reid. We never realized how much we relied on you to keep our secrets for us until this happened. You always listen to everyone else but how often do we listen to you? Not often enough,apparently. This is something I think we all need to work on together,being more open and honest with each other."

"Have fun telling Morgan that," Reid said laughing, "Where are they? Morgan and Emily?"

"Morgan is right next door and Emily is on his other side. You can see them soon."

"And Elle?"

"She's with Emily and JJ. She's been waiting to see you but I thought we needed to talk first."

Reid nodded, "So now what?"

"I don't know exactly,I guess we just take this one day at a time?"

"That sounds good,one day at a time."

Hotch smiled at Reid, "You know," he said as he stood up, "Let's start it out simple. When you get out of here,why don't you come over for supper one night. We can talk about things more in depth then."

"That sounds good."

"Alright,I'll go see if we can get Morgan in here to see you."

"Hotch?" Reid asked as Hotch was just about out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for,you know,just understanding."

This time it was Hotch's turn to laugh, "Anytime,Reid."

* * *

"Hey, pretty boy." Morgan said, moving slowly through the door. The running he'd done had ripped open his side, requiring stitches. The nurse had permitted him to see his teammates if he was careful not to rip them out.

"Derek!" Reid's sigh of relief brought a smile to the alpha's face.

"You think I was dead or something, Reid?" Morgan chuckled, settling himself on the edge of the lanky man's bed. His dark hand slipped under the sheet, seeking out Reid's. When he found his target, Morgan visibly relaxed.

"Spencer." the genius corrected with a smile.

"Spencer." Derek agreed, "How you feelin'?"

"Like I've been held against my will and tortured for a month." the boy replied with a wry smile. Derek laughed dryly.

"I'm serious, Spencer."

"I'm alright. Looks worse than it is... truthfully, Matthew started off on me... but Emily took almost all of it after a week... Have you seen her? Is she okay?" Spencer spoke quietly, his eyes moving over the dark agent on his bed.

"Not yet. I had to check on my pretty boy. Garcia said she's okay." Derek reassured the man, gently brushing his light hair off his forehead. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Do you trust me?" Reid was the first to speak.

"Of course I do... Why?"

"Because there's something I've been dying to do for so long..." Reid murmured, carefully sitting up and pulling the other man towards him. Reid brushed his lips across Derek's cheek before locking him into a kiss. Derek responded carefully, afraid of hurting Spencer. A few moments passed before the younger man sat back, a smile stretching across his face.

"Did I live up to your expectations?" Derek teased, lifting Spencer's hand to brush his lips across the back.

"Exceeded 'em!" Spencer winked, "Now... go check on your "baby mama," Derek. You should be more concerned..." Spencer scolded playfully.

"Yes, sir!" Derek mock saluted the man, placed a kiss on his forehead, and slowly left the room.

* * *

Derek paused outside of Emily's room, his heart racing. What was he going to tell her? He was actually gay and just thought he loved her? With a shrug and a sigh, he quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside. The man couldn't stop the gasp that came from him when his eyes found her. She'd been sleeping, but his noise woke her.

"...Matthew?" her voice was small and terrified.

"It's just me, Em. It's okay." Derek assured her, crossing the room to her. She was visibly calmed by his presence.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, Derek..." she murmured fondly, raising her hand to brush across a bruise on his cheek. He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down, trying to assess her injuries. Her pale face was accented with dark circles under her eyes and drastically more obvious cheek bones from weight loss. A bandage across her shoulder guaranteed some sort of wound. Her upper chest was splotched with shades of black, purple, blue, and yellow. The bed sheet covered the rest of her body. Derek could see her usually muscular body was thinner than Reid now, resembling a skeleton. A skeleton that had swallowed a volleyball.

"Well, not a ghost. A skeleton more like..." Derek whispered, carefully moving the sheet down to her knees. Her hospital gown still hid the majority of her injuries from him.

"14 stitches in my shoulder. 8 in my thigh. 4 fractured ribs. A world record of bruises - particularly nasty on my stomach." Emily informs him, scooting to the opposite side of her bed so he could sit with her.

"Em... I... I need to talk to you about something." Derek stammered, complying. Ignoring his statement, the woman tugged on him until he positioned himself parallel to her. She curled into his side, her arm wrapped around his side.

"Em..." Derek protested, not daring touch her.

"I know you have a thing for Spencer." she stated, unmoving.

"Then, why...?"

"Derek... have you ever considered that maybe I'm 8 months pregnant, weigh a whopping 104, and am terrified about the idea of a freaking baby coming out of me?" Emily raised her eyebrows at him, her mouth turning up into a half-smile.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss. Not the way I love Reid... but I do love you. And I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Reid. We'll both be by your side." Derek assured her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

"Derek...?" Emily whimpered, holding her contracting stomach.

"I'm right here." Derek soothed her, gently running his fingers through her silky hair.

"Emily? Does it hurt?" Spencer's voice from her other side caused Emily to laugh, only briefly due to another contraction.

"No. I just normally scream and hold your hand." she gasped sarcastically, her back arching off the bed.

"Miss Prentiss? You're dilated fully. Are you ready?" a doctor asked as he and 2 nurses entered the room.

"Agent." Reid and Morgan both chuckled at the same time.

"Ready to get this thing out of me!" Emily groaned, her eyes clenching shut in pain.

"Alright. Just do as I say and it'll be over in no time."

* * *

"Agent Prentiss... do you have a drug history?" a nurse asked, holding a clipboard and pencil.

"No. Can I see my kid now?" Emily pleaded.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Not yet." the nurse patted her knee and walked across the room to a computer screen.

"Don't call me that." Emily snapped. Spencer's hand on her shoulder squeezed before he stood and walked over to the nurse. The two conversed quietly for a moment before the genius returned.

"Emily... I'm so sorry." Reid frowned.

"What is it?! Somebody tell me goddamnit!" She cried in exasperation. Morgan's hand in hers fidgeted.

"You had twins..." Spencer gave her a half smile. Emily's heart stopped briefly.

"Wait... why didn't the ultrasound show it?" Derek finally spoke up.

"Because... when you were injected with the Dilaudid... the chemicals stunted the growth of one of them. It... it didn't make it. The smaller one was behind the healthy baby so it couldn't be seen." Reid rambled. A strangled sound came from Emily as she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

"She's... wow." JJ sighed, holding the caramel baby. She was definitely Derek's, but there was no denying she was Emily's. Her eyes were hers - melted chocolate - as was her tufted black hair.

"Yea." Emily laughed, holding her arms out for the child. Spencer laid in her bed next to her, sound asleep. Derek sat by him, fighting sleep himself.

"You know... you're the one who did all the work. Why're they sleeping?" Hotch chuckled, giving one his of rare smiles.

Emily smiled but gave no reply. She had everyone she loved sitting around her,old friends and new friends and a perfect little baby girl.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys,we are super sorry in the delay in updating! Here is another chapter for you! This story is sadly coming to a close with only the epilogue left:( We really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and give us your thoughts!**

Happy Reading:)

"So,you ready to get out of here?" Derek asked Emily as he pushed her down the hall.

"I was ready the minute I got in," she said smiling as she watched Reid try and not to bounce the car seat that held her newborn.

"Derek,can we switch? I feel like I'm going to drop her," Reid said as he came to a stop off to the side of the hallway.

Emily laughed, "Nope,sorry kid. You gotta carry her,you need to get used to this. You are going to be helping raise her."

Reid set down the carseat and crouched so he was right in front of it, "I suppose your mommy is right. You and me,Alex,we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

Morgan watched as Reid talked to the little girl. He could see how much he loved her and Morgan felt his heart flutter a little bit. His boyfriend and daughter were going to get along just fine. She seemed to be immune to the "Reid effect."

"Come on,pretty boy. Pick her up and let's get going. No one wants to stay here any longer then necessary and we have that thing to get to."

"What thing?" Emily asked turning around as they started moving again.

"Nothing," Reid said as he continued murmuring to the almost sleeping newborn.

"Right,nothing," Emily said rolling her eyes as Derek pushed her out of the hospital and helped her into the car.

* * *

"Are they going to be here soon?" JJ asked as Hotch checked his phone.

"Reid said they just left so they should be here soon," he answered as Gideon helped Rossi finish hanging up a "Welcome Home" banner and Garcia laid food out on the tables that had been set up.

"Think she will be surprise?" Elle asked as she came around the corner carrying the cake.

"I think so.?" JJ answered.

Further conversation was halted when Gideon spoke up, "They're here."

* * *

Morgan helped Emily out of the car as Reid went around the other side to grab a now sleeping Alex.

"Are you sure it's okay if I come over for awhile? I really don't want to put you two out," Emily asked Morgan as he helped her up the walk towards his house.

"I'm positive."

"Yeah but you and Reid are still..."

"Emily,it's fine. Honestly,Reid and I talked about it and we want you here with the little nugget."

Emily smiled at the nickname for her baby girl. She knew Derek would be a great dad and Reid would always be there. She knew her whole team would be there. They had all fallen in love with Alex the minute they met her and she knew that no matter what happened,her little girl would always have a family in the BAU.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much," Emily said looking around at everyone, "You didn't have to do this."

"You're right,we didn't but we wanted to," JJ said smiling at her friend.

"She's going to look so cute in all of these clothes," Garcia gushed as she held up the different outfits the guys had picked out, "I'm surprised you knew what to get."

Rossi,Gideon,and Hotch laughed, "We may have had some help," Hotch said looking at JJ.

"You would look cute in anything,wouldn't you?" Elle asked Alex as she cradled her.

Everyone laughed, no one had been more surprised then Elle when she fell in love with Emily's little girl.

"I never thought I would see the day that Elle Greenway fell in love with anything other then herself," Morgan joked.

Elle shot him a look and went back to cooing over Alex.

"You're probably exhausted and want some sleep," Garcia noted as she watched Emily start to fight to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry,I'm just really tired."

"You've had a few long weeks,we understand," Hotch said as he stood up and started picking things up.

Morgan jumped up, "Don't worry about the mess,we can clean it up later."

"You sure? It would go a lot quicker with all of us helping,minus you Emily," JJ said as Emily started to get up.

Emily sank back down into the couch and smiled at her friend gratefully.

"I'm sure. Reid and I got it,don't we?"

"I love how you speak for the both of us,but yeah we can handle it," Reid smiled to show he was kidding.

"If you're sure..." Garcia trailed off.

"Positive. We will see you guys tomorrow?" Morgan asked as he followed the team to the door after Elle gave Alex up to Emily who held her close.

"Of course you will," Hotch said as they stepped out on to the porch to talk a few minutes more leaving Emily and Reid alone in the living room.

* * *

"Reid,ca-can I ask you something?" Emily whispered softly.

"Of course," he said as he sat down on the floor next to her feet.

"Do you think that for tonight Alex and I could..."

"Stay here?"

"Yeah," Emily said as she looked down trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Of course you can stay here," Reid said as he put his hand over hers, "You can stay as long as you want."

Emily smiled gratefully at her friend, "Just for tonight,you know just because-"

"You don't have to explain,we get it."

Emily didn't say anything for a moment and then spoke quietly again, "Do you have nightmares?"

Reid knew how uncomfortable Emily felt about talking about this stuff so made sure to not look at her, "I do and so does Derek,it helps having each other."

"I don't want her to think I'm weak."

"Oh Emily," Reid said looking up at her and lifting her chin gently with his hand, "You are anything but weak. You are the strongest person I know."

Emily smiled and wiped a tear away, "Reid,I want to have a funeral for her sister who didn't..."

Reid saw her struggling and jumped in, "We can do that."

"I want her to know that I loved her even though I never got to meet her," Emily said struggling to keep her composure.

"She'll know that no matter what you do."

"Do you think you guys could maybe help with planning it? I don't think I can do it on my own."

"Of course we will. We all will help you with this."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me,Em. We're a family. It's what we do."

Emily nodded, "Do you think that Gideon and Elle will stick around for the funeral?"

"I don't think either of them are going anywhere anytime soon. Gideon is taking a job at the university teaching classes and Elle,well I don't know what she is going to do but we're her family,the only family she has left so she will stick around."

"Good,I'll need a decent baby-sitter," Emily joked,trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

"Derek?" Reid whispered quietly. The scrawny man sat on the end of the couch, holding Alex. The baby slept softly, looking entirely angelic to Spencer.

"You're still awake?" Came his answer. Morgan sat in an arm chair at the other end of the couch, reclined comfortably.

"Yes. I... I've been thinking..." Spencer mumbled, looking down at the dark haired woman who lay sleeping with her head against his thigh.

"Aren't you always?" Derek wondered aloud, squirming so he could face the other agent comfortably. Reid sighed and kept his eyes down. The woman shifted, almost as if she sensed his gaze even in sleep. He soothingly smoothed her hair, shifting Alex to his other arm.

"What is this, Derek?" He finally answered.

"A baby?" Derek chuckled.

"No... this. All of us." Reid frowned, still refusing to meet the other man's eyes. Instead, he traced his fingers along Emily's clothed back, drawing soothing patterns there. As was intended, Emily fell further into sleep.

"Well... we're coworkers who were held against their will. And through that... Emily and I became family. I realized I'm gay and have been trying to figure out how to ask you out on a date." Derek explained, moving from his place in the chair to kneel in front of Reid.

Derek cautiously slid his hand around the back of Spencer's neck. The genius moved to lay Alex in her carrier on the floor before wrapping hid arms around Derek's neck.

"Will you take me to dinner tomorrow night?" Spencer asked, leaning his forehead against Derek's.

"Nothing would make me happier." The darker agent laughed quietly.

"Not even this?" Spencer wondered, tilting his head to catch Derek's mouth with his own. After only a few seconds, Morgan pulled away.

"Jesus, pretty boy. Yes that does make me happy. But it isn't all physical, Spencer. And did you take an audacity pill or something?" Derek joked.

"No. I've just wanted this for too long." Spencer smiled, realizing he finally had everything he'd ever dreamt of.

* * *

Morgan sat on the floor at Reid's feet, fast asleep holding the young man's hand in his. After caring for Alex for a few hours, Spencer had dozed off. The sound of baby cries woke Derek. His eyes flew open, moving to quickly pick up the baby from Reid's arms.

" I've got it..." Spencer grunted groggily.

"She's my daughter and I've barely touched her. I want to," Derek insisted.

"More sleep for me," Emily laughed, alerting them to her awake state.

"Get some sleep, you two," Derek ran his other hand through Reid's hair.

"Gladly. And in future, can you two not make a habit of kissing over me? You never know who might be faking," Emily mumbled before sleep pulled her under again. Reid blushed bright red, realizing their mistake.

"Sleep." Derek persisted, carrying the girl to the kitchen.

"You wanna eat?" Derek cooed, picking up one of the bottles Emily had already prepared earlier. The girl gurgled before latching her mouth onto the bottle.

"You know what, Alex? One day when you grow up, you're gonna be just as beautiful as your mommy. And even smarter than your god-daddy. You're going to driver me crazy, keeping those boys away,"He told the girl.

Her hair was beginning to thicken, growing impossibly darker as well. Her skin was a light caramel. He knew he was flying to have his hands full with her. But in that moment he didn't care; he had a daughter who was perfect. And she was all his.

* * *

JJ wrapped an arm around Emily's waist as the casket was lowered slowly down into the ground. She felt Garcia grip her arm from the other side of Emily and saw Elle leaning into Garica.

Reid gripped Morgan's hand as they moved closer to the group of girls with Gideon and Rossi right behind them. Hotch moved up near where the headstone would be so he could say a few words.

"We gather here today to honor a beautiful little girl who was taken away much to soon. You were loved even before you were born. You were a victim of something tragic and never got to see what this life has to offer but I promise you that we-as your family- will do everything in our power to bring justice and peace in your name. You have a mother,a sister,a dad,and a whole bunch of aunts and uncles who love you dearly. Rest in peace little one," Hotch said as he tossed down a purple gerber daisy.

"We love you sweet baby," Reid said as he and Morgan both tossed down different colored gerber daisies.

"We will always remember you," Rossi said as he took his turn dropping his flower.

"Always," Gideon said softly as he followed behind Rossi.

Elle and Garica both went next,whispering something so quietly only the wind could hear and dropped their flowers and then went to stand beside the rest of the team.

JJ and Emily stepped up together,Emily holding Alex close to her and gripping two floweres,one for her and one for her daughter. JJ mumbled something and dropped her flower and stepped back to let Emily have a moment.

Emily looked down at the little casket and felt tears flood her eyes again, "I love you so much sweet pea. I'll come visit you often,I promise. I also promise that I'll be sure to tell Alex about you. I love you so much,baby," she said as she let the flowers fall from her hand and walked away towards her team.


	28. Chapter 28-Epilogue

**Well this is it,the final chapter(well epilogue:)) We want to thank you all so much for sticking with this story and reviewing. We appreciated hearing all your thoughts and ideas. A shout-out to JessDaniels who gave us the idea for the twins and one not making it...we loved your idea and were happy to put it in:) We plan on writing another co-fic soon once things settle down for both of us and we can bring you regular updates. Thanks again so much we love you all-EmilyJade and AllyJ**

Happy Reading:)  


"Happy birthday dear Alex...Happy birthday to you," the entire team,including Elle and Gideon, finish singing to the giggling one year old.

"Blow out your candles!" Emily cooed, bouncing the small girl on her knee. Alex wiggles out of her mother's arms, squealing happilly.

"'pencer!" she shrieks, toddling across the room to the tall lanky man by the door. She stumbled as she reached him, falling into his legs.

Everyone started laughing; it was no secret that Spencer was her favorite. He scooped her up and tossed her into the air causing her to squeal in excitement.

"Well we know who has her heart," Elle laughed.

"Jealous it isn't you?" Morgan asked punching her lightly.

"Why would I be jealous? She still likes me more than you," Elle retorted causing Emily to laugh so hard she spit out her drink.

"Oh quit acting like children," Garcia chided good naturedly. Alex giggled and stuck her tongue out at her father, standing close beside Spencer.

"Do you see what you've taught her?" JJ smirked at Elle.

"What can I say? I'm a great role model," Elle grinned.

"Please don't make me throw up," Hotch commented,drawing a laugh from Rossi and Gideon who were carrying the presents over to Alex.

Elle rolled her eyes,"What is it? Pick on Elle day?"

"You set yourself up for it,it isn't our fault you give us the perfect opportunities," Morgan said as he grabbed a couple presents from Rossi and helped deliver them.

"Enough teasing,this is Alex's day," Reid said as Alex crawled between his legs trying to make him pay attention to her tiny girl screamed in protest - her tiny fists hitting Reid's shins - when he didn't immediately pick her up.

"Hey, now. Be nice." Spencer chuckled, sitting her on his forearm as her arms went around his neck. Alex giggled, batting her long eyelashes at her favorite profiler.

"How does it feel to have your boyfriend be loved by your child more than you?" Elle chuckled, throwing a light punch at Derek's ribcage.

"'pencer!" Alex shrieked again, reaching out for the boxes sitting at his feet.

"It's nice." Morgan smirked, pulling the genius into his arms after he'd set Alex back down. Spencer blushed as his lips met the other agents. Elle and JJ made joking gagging sounds.

"Alex, can you say "That's gross, Spencer!"?" Elle cooed, kneeling next to the girl.

"'pencer, das dross!" the tiny girl laughed, tugging at a bow on one of the boxes.

"How about we refocus our attention to the presents," Spencer said as he grabbed a present, "Want to open this up munchkin?"

"Yeah!" Alex squealed.

"Okay,here you go. This one is from Uncle Rossi," Reid said as he handed her the rectangular box.

* * *

After all the presents had been opened and cake had been eaten,Alex snuggled into Reid's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

"Who knew opening presents could be so tough?" Garcia said as she snapped a picture of the sleeping girl.

"I think she was just overwhelmed. I mean she had like fifty presents to open and then cake,cupcakes,and candy. It had to be a lot for her," Gideon said as he helped pick up the mess that had been created.

"I think it was more of a sugar crash then anything else," JJ raised an eyebrow as she looked at the assortment of sweets and then at Alex.

"Can someone take her?My legs are sleeping and I'll collapse if I have to stand up," Reid groaned.

Emily walked over and picked up her sleeping daughter, "Come on kiddo,let's go lay you down," she said as she carried her into the house and went to lay her down in her room.

The team finished picking up the mess and headed inside.

* * *

"So how're you adjusting to living with two guys, Emily?" Elle wondered, sitting on Emily's sofa and popping her can of beer.

"It's… interesting. Very interesting." the woman laughed, sitting on the floor and leaning against Rossi's legs. Emily had always thought of Rossi as a father and this had become very evident since Alex's birth.

"We aren't that bad!" Reid protested from his seat beside Elle.

"Aren't you?" Emily teased, tossing him a can of diet coke.

"No. He's wonderful." Derek chuckled, leaning over the back of the sofa to lock his mouth against Spencer's. Derek quickly pressed Spencer further before drawing back as if nothing had happened. The young man was flushed, eyes wide.

"I will admit, that is rather comical." Emily smiles, wrapping her arms around herself. Rossi pulled an afghan off the back of his loveseat and draped it over the woman.

The team talked quietly amongst themselves until the little pattering of feet alerted them that their favorite kid was awake.

"I'll get her," Reid said as he jumped up.

The two returned pretty shortly with Alex giggling as Reid whispered something in her ear. She smiled and looked at everyone sitting in the room and proudly exclaimed, "I wuv you!"

Everyone laughed and Emily held her hands out for her little girl who scrambled down from Reid and ran into them.

Emily hugged her and pulled her close. It was what she always wanted. Her daughter,her daughter's dad,and her BAU family all sitting around her.

It was perfect.


End file.
